Unexpected Turns
by AgresteBug
Summary: Paris is taking a day to honor our heroes after two years of them protecting the city. Everything is going great, better than great, until Chat Noir realizes his lady took the shot that was meant for him. Now his world his spiraling, and the person who did this is still out there. Can Chat Noir keep himself together to find the truth behind the attack, and keep his lady safe?
1. Unexpected Turns

**Hey everyone! Please feel free to review and comment. I thrive on feedback and I love hearing from everyone! No criticism is bad criticism in my opinion, its just ways to make a writer stronger!**

**This is my second story arc but this one will be much shorter. ****I just couldn't get this out of my head and had to get it out or I was going to go insane!**** My first one, The Hearts Truth, is finally completed! **

**Also, BEWARE! I am placing this after the events of Puppeteer 2 of Seasons 3 so if you haven't gotten that far just know there are references to that specific episode in here. It doesn't have too much to do with my story, it is more of a tie in to my own plot but still, you've been warned :)**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! :) Enjoy!**

**Unexpected Turns**

* * *

"Where is that darn Chat? He makes this big plea for two hours for us to show up together and now he is late? Heaven give me patience." Ladybug muttered to herself, scanning the skyline with her arms crossed, waiting to see her black-clad partner sauntering up without a care in the world.

It would be just like him too.

She sighed heavily, secretly hoping that everything was okay and that there wasn't a worse reason for why he was running this behind. They were supposed to have met at ten o'clock sharp, and it was past ten-thirty now.

She looked up, shielding her eyes from the bright sun even as a small gust of wind flew past. She really hoped he was okay. They hadn't had an akuma show up in a few days, so they were both going to be on high alert for this event. Hawkmoth loved the chance to ruin things.

The city was holding an event for them today, to thank them for the past two years of keeping them safe. She had initially thought it was a bad idea, but Chat had been so excited about a festival being held in their honor. It was rare for her kitty to get worked up to such a degree. Flirty yes, childish, always, but seeing the genuine innocent joy in his eyes, her heart had melted ever so slightly. The agreement was out of her before she could form a coherent thought.

And now here she was, standing alone on a rooftop, waiting for her overly flirty, can't stop the stupid puns even in the middle of a fight, never let her down, precious partner to appear. Geez, even in her own head she was ranting like a lunatic.

"M'lady! I'm so sorry I'm late! I couldn't decide what to wear!" His worried voice came from behind her as she heard the soft thud of his landing.

She turned on him, getting ready to scold him when her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Ch-Chat Noir?" She said stupidly. Of course she knew it was him, but, but just, wow, what the hell!

He was in a very expensive-looking black suit with green accents that matched his eyes perfectly. His usual wild hair had a more controlled look, like it was purposely styled in a wild way. His ears flattened against his head, his tail whipping back and forth nervously the longer she stared.

"Wh-what's the matter? Do I look that ridiculous?" He asked nervously, looking down at his outfit in concern. He was smoothing down the already crisp suit unnecessarily.

She shook her head, "NO! No I mean Chat, I, I have always thought you were handsome but," she couldn't believe these words were coming out of her mouth, "you are one of the sexiest looking men I have ever laid eyes on."

His cheeks under his mask burned red, and a soft smile formed, "Oh, th-thank you bugaboo. Plagg told me he would change my suit for the day if I wanted, and I didn't know what I wanted so it took a while. I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

She told him honestly, "It was worth it."

He chuckled slightly, his blush never fading as he put his hand to the back of his neck in nervousness, "I'm a little surprised. I figured your kwami would have changed your outfit for the day too. With so much excitement and positivity in the air, I really don't think Hawkmoth has a chance to ruin this. We should enjoy our day."

She heard Tikki's excitement as she agreed with Chat's thought. It was only seconds before she felt the magic move around her, altering her normal fighting suit.

When she looked down, she saw a beautiful Maxi-length cocktail style dress with the Ladybug print. It was sleeveless with a high waist that showed off her figure. She touched the round neckline with a smile, glad that the dress was modest.

Tikki knew her well. She moved slightly, admiring the high-low design of the cut and realized that her hair was flowing down her bare back. Tikki had given her simple black heels, which she normally would have groaned at but being Ladybug, her balance was much better.

She smiled brightly as she looked up at Chat Noir, seeing him in no doubt the same shock that had been on her face mere moments ago.

"What do you think? Too much? Am I trying too hard?" She asked.

Chat shook his head, "M'lady, I, you are, absolutely stunning. If I knew there was a real chance of you saying yes, I'd ask you to marry me right now."

She flushed instantly, telling him trying to keep herself together, "Don't joke right now Kitty."

"I am one hundred percent serious. Chat's honor." He held up two fingers and she realized that he still had his clawed gloves on too.

She looked at her hands and finally noticed the sheer white gloves Tikki had put on her.

She walked up to him carefully, leaning up and kissing his cheek, "If you had asked when you arrived, I wouldn't have said no."

He instantly fell to his knee, "Marry me."

She laughed, "Not now kitty. We are about to be late to our own party."

He smirked up at her, "Not now, but that leaves me hope for later."

She grabbed her yo-yo from her waist and he picked up her quickly as she panicked, "Chat what are you doing?"

He said it slowly, "You are in a dress. You really want to fly over the hundreds of people who are going to be waiting for us?"

She thought about what he meant and relented, "I get your point." She locked her hands behind his neck, trying not to be annoyed at the satisfied smirk on his face.

He vaulted them over to the Louvre, where the event was being held. Already multiple vendors had set up around the giant pyramid, and off to one side was a large stage. They dropped down just behind one of the buildings, Ladybug straightening her dress as Chat told her softly, "You are beautiful m'lady, trust me."

He held out his hand and she smiled at him as she took it, "Thank you kitty."

They walked out of their hiding place, trying to avoid being seen until they got closer. There were already people everywhere moving between the vendors in excitement. They honestly didn't have to hide too much. Most people weren't giving them a second glance, no doubt expecting Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up in their usual suits.

It made her laugh to herself, Chat asking right away, "What?"

"We go through all this trouble to keep ourselves hidden, and right now we are walking around with no one being the wiser, even with the masks still on." She explained, causing him to laugh a little too.

"Well, given that everyone is wearing some combination of black and green, or red with black spots, I'd say we are _spot on_ with our disguises." He touched one of the spots on her mask and she rolled her eyes.

"You can't even give me a day?" She asked heavily.

He laughed more, "A day? My life is yours m'lady, now and forever."

She felt herself blushing. She and Chat Noir had gotten increasingly closer the past year. The increase in akuma's as Hawkmoth tried every effort to steal their Miraculous had forced them together more often. In an effort to try and really locate Hawkmoth, they had been going out on patrol every couple of days. A few months into it, they were both no closer to locating him and were exhausting themselves.

They had even fallen asleep together on top of the Eiffel Tower! Thankfully the sunrise had woken them up before anyone had found them, but still!

That was when they had decided to go back to their usual patrol runs so that they could both have time to rest.

It was during those days of separation when she realized how much she was missing her kitty. More than once she had to talk herself out of joining him on his patrol night, hoping to surprise him with the company. She would somehow find the will to stay home, but would be thinking about him constantly to the point that even Tikki had to try and talk her down.

She knew after one of their last patrol runs that her sneaky partner had found a way into her heart. She hadn't even realized it was happening, or that she had actually fallen for him until it was too late. It hadn't been any big or grand moment, or in the middle of a fight when she accepted it.

They had been simply sitting side by side, their legs dangling off of the Eiffel Tower as they sat in silence after patrol. She had looked over to see Chat staring out into the city, a gentle smile on his face, and a soft warmth in his eyes. He had been completely at ease, completely himself in that moment. When he looked over and smiled at her without a word, she finally hit ground. The thought was instant as she smiled back at him, not caring that he put his hand over hers, _'I'm in love with him.'_

She had somehow managed to keep that phrase from escaping her, and in his true Chat way, he had told her exactly what she needed to hear, "Sometimes, I wish this was my everyday life. That we could be out somewhere together like this, without a care in the world."

She had squeezed his hand in hers, admitting it, "Me too."

The instant shock on his face had caused her to laugh. As Ladybug she was very much in control of her emotions. She wanted them both to be safe, but in that moment, she had considered how easy the landing had been. She knew Chat loved her, and she did love him, the only thing keeping her from acting on it was a love she hadn't managed to let go of at the time.

Adrien.

After she had practically poured her heart out to what she thought had been his wax statue, only to find out it had been him trying to pull a prank on her– god what a nightmare. She had, ridiculously, managed to control the damage she had nearly caused. Their friendship was important to him, he had made that clear, and she could live with that. The strongest relationships started out as friendships, because who could say they loved you for you without seeing you in all of your best and worst moments the way friends did?

She had been willing to wait, for however long she had to for him to return her feelings, but Adrien in a single line, had shattered her heart without knowing it.

_"The girl I'm in love with doesn't like them either."_

He had said it so casually, so easily. It was no wonder Adrien only considered her a friend and nothing more. He had already given his heart to someone, and she would be a fool for not loving him back. Whether she appreciated his jokes or not.

So slowly, despite the pain and random bouts of crying, she had let him go piece by piece. They were meant to just be friends. After she had gotten past the awkwardness she had created between them and apologized for it, they really did become better friends to her joy. No more stuttering or falling all over the place, it was a win-lose situation, but better than losing him forever.

There was a part of her that still loved him though, even now. She couldn't get rid of it, like the universe itself was refusing to let her forget him completely.

He would compliment her, or give her a small smile, and her heart would flutter.

Chat Noir, being the genuinely kind guy he was underneath the bravado, had understood her hesitation when one night she had finally had enough and laid it all out for him. She had told him everything she was feeling about him, and why she was so hesitant. She didn't want to cross a line with him, not knowing he loved her completely when she couldn't give him her heart with the same openness. Until she was sure that her feelings for Adrien were pure friendship, she refused to hurt her chaton that way.

She shouldn't have been so surprised that he hadn't cared one bit. The only part he had heard in her entire thirty-minute rant was what she had said in the first two minutes of it. _'I'm in love with you, and I want to be with you.'_

He had looked at her with so much love and understanding. He had promised to give her whatever time she needed because he would always be waiting for her. Chat knew in his heart that his lady was meant for him, and his heart was hers with no reservations.

Walking hand in hand now towards the stage, she knew she felt the same way. Her denial was completely gone.

"Chat, do you want to go have dinner with me tonight?" She asked before she could change her mind.

He stopped dead in his tracks, staring forward at nothing for a second before he looked at her slowly, "I'm sorry, I, I know I heard you wrong."

She smiled at him knowingly, "I asked if you would like to go have dinner with me tonight. If you have plans already that's okay."

He shook his head, "No! No I don't have plans. I'd love to I," he frowned like he hated himself for asking this, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes. I think," she corrected herself and said it more confidently, "No, I am, ready to move forward. I'm tired of feeling like I'm at war with myself and I feel like I can say it knowing its one hundred percent true now." She saw his eyes glistening and she said it longingly, "I love you kitty, completely. You don't have to try to steal my heart because it's yours, all of it."

He closed the small gap between them slowly, putting his arms around her and lifting her up as he swung her in a circle. She let out a short squeal, making him laugh as he set her down with tears falling out of his eyes, "I promise, you will never regret this."

She wiped his tears away and smiled, "Never."

Then she stopped holding back.

She kissed him with an urgent gentleness, and knew that she was his. This one kiss sent a spiral of power down her entire body like a bolt of lightning. She knew in her heart that no man would ever make her feel like this, no one but her chaton.

He leaned her back, keeping her completely steady in his arms as he continued to kiss her.

He pulled away slightly, telling her in a soft voice as a promise, "I will find a way to prove to you every day that no one will ever love you the way I do." He brought her back up to an upright position and she told him gently, "You already do mon amour."

He hugged her tightly at that, burying his face in her hair before telling her, "I really love your hair like this by the way. I love that I can run my hand through it if I want or just bury myself in its softness."

She giggled and they stared at each other for a moment with the same content smiles.

Someone cleared their throat near them and it snapped them back to their senses, making them both turn to look.

There were actually quite a few people standing there staring at them, half of them with their phones out.

One of them, to neither hero's surprise, was Alya – who was no doubt the one the throat clearing had come from. Nino was standing at her side, smiling at them like he was apologizing for something. It only confirmed for them that Alya had done the deed.

Alya had a wicked smirk on her face as she asked excitedly, "So, can we take it that you two are officially an item?"

Chat looked straight at her in hope, and she grabbed his hand as she said it, "Yes, we are together."

The crowd around them instantly erupted into roar-deafening applause. Chat had the grin of all grins plastered on his face, wiggling his eyebrows at her in silence but the message was clear. _'I'm not the only one who was waiting for this day.'_

She rolled her eyes but he just laughed out loud as they stood there, letting people take their picture.

Alya was the only one to ask questions, "So, where are your usual suits?"

Chat Noir answered her, "We decided to dress up for the day, but our clothes are still covered by magic. If we need to we can change back at a seconds notice."

"What changed your mind about deciding to be more than partners?" Alya asked no doubt dying to know.

Ladybug answered her this time, "Deciding that I'd rather risk," Chat squeezed her hand and she corrected herself with a smile, "That we'd rather risk being together, then let Hawkmoth dictate our actions any longer. We are both tired of having to hide how we really feel."

Alya asked instantly, "And how do you feel?"

They said it together, "In love."

There was a slight increase in the number of camera clicks going on but neither of them cared. This was a big risk they were taking, but it was one they would take together.

Alya told them smiling, "I'm happy for you both, I think everyone is. I know you are probably going to hear this a lot today, but personally, I am grateful to you both for everything you do. This city would have been lost a long time ago without you."

They both smiled at her, Ladybug thinking that this is why she loved her best friend so much, and Chat Noir thinking that this had to be one of the reason's Marinette loved Alya so much.

"We are always going to do what we can to protect the city."

"Until Hawkmoth is defeated, we are going to fight everyday if we have to."

"You have our word." They said together.

More clapping followed until Alya finally yelled over the crowd, "Can I please get a picture with you guys, I swear I am dying over here!"

They laughed and nodded. Alya ran up to them and the parted for her to get in the middle. They followed her move and held up a peace sign towards Nino as Alya threatened him, "You better take a good picture or I am dumping you Nino."

Ladybug and Chat both laughed as Nino nodded, "I got it, don't worry."

He took the picture and showed it to Alya who nodded in approval before Nino asked sheepishly, "Me too?"

They took a picture with Nino, and that started the line. About an hour into taking pictures with various citizens, a set of fraternal twins came up to them. One was dressed in a very authentic looking Ladybug costume, and the other was dressed in a very similarly authentic Chat Noir costume. They even had a baton and a yo-yo.

This was one picture they couldn't pass up.

After asking everyone to politely put down their phones for just a few seconds, they changed their outfits out in the open back to their regular hero suits.

The kids were absolutely ecstatic, and with permission from their parents, Ladybug picked up the little Chat Noir while Chat picked up the little Ladybug. All sorts of cameras went off. They posed in various fighting stances with the kids until their parents finally pulled them away, all four of them sighing in disappointment.

After another hour of pictures, they were both getting hungry and promised everyone that they would be back in about an hour to take more pictures.

They walked around for a few minutes, finally finding something to eat and choosing to get away from the crowds for a while. They found a nice rooftop overlooking the festival and ate happily, talking about all of the people they had met while taking pictures.

Ladybug saw a band getting set up on stage and said it excitedly, "Oh hey! Kitty Section is performing!"

Chat looked over and smiled brightly, "That's awesome!" He looked at her curious, "You know them?"

She felt herself tense up but then nodded, "Yeah. I know them. They are great. I'll have to tell you how I know them after tonight though."

He looked genuinely confused, "Tonight?"

She nodded, "Dinner?"

He nodded but was still confused, "I'm not making the connection. Am I missing something?"

She thought back to their conversation earlier and realized she may have not been clear enough, "You didn't think I was going to make us wear masks all night did you?"

He frowned, "Weren't you? I know how important keeping your identity a secret is to you."

She grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry. It's my fault for making you think that way after all this time." She said it slowly, "I think its time Chat. If we are going to do this, if we are going to be together, I don't want any secrets. I promise that no matter who you are under the mask, I am going to love you the same. I am going to love you for you, who you really are because I know you, and nothing will change that."

He pulled their interlocked hands to his chest, absolutely beaming, "Really? Giving me everything I want in one day. You are trying to overload me on happiness aren't you?"

She smiled, "I'm glad you are okay with it."

"I think it's pawsitively purrfect bugaboo." He said slyly, his smile turning into a smirk as she smacked his arm lightly.

He said it happily, "I'll find the one that gets you one day, and then you will no longer be able to deny that I am, in fact, hilarious."

She said it with a smirk of her own, hitting the bell on his collar lightly, "All in one bell swoop huh?"

His eyes widened in absolute joy as he threw his arms around her so fast that he basically tackled her to the ground, "YOU ARE THE WOMAN OF MY DREAMS!"

They laughed uncontrollably from where they were, Chat Noir sitting up slightly as he hovered over her. They were both smiling and trying to catch their breath when they simultaneously realized what kind of position they were in.

Chat was almost literally straddled on top of her, his hands resting on either side of her head where he was holding himself up.

Neither of them moved for a second, until her hands started moving on their own. They rested on either side of his toned, leather wrapped, stomach. Slowly she followed the contours up to his chest until she found her fingers wrapping in the texture of his silky hair. She rubbed the same spot at the base of his neck softly, watching his eyes close as he let out a rumbling purr. Her smile was instant, knowing how happy her kitty was. She pulled him down gently, giving him a gentle kiss.

He let his forehead rest against hers as he whispered it hoarsely, "I think, we should, go back to the festival."

She said it in mock disappointment, "If you really want to."

He groaned, "Manners. A gentleman. You are not a savage." He moved from on top of her and buried his face in his knees, "What kind of torture did I sign up for? I'm going to lose my mind."

She laughed lightly, rubbing that same spot on the back of his head that had caused him to purr earlier. It only took seconds for the sound to return and he let his head rest sideways. His eyes were closed in content as he told her, "I will never not love that."

She kissed his temple, "You are right though, we should head back down."

He took a deep breath with a nod as she moved her hand. They stood and he asked her somewhat shyly, "If you want to really show each other who we really are, do you think we could ditch this a little early? I'd really like to talk to you about your civilian life before we go to dinner, if that's okay."

She nodded, "I'd like that."

He smiled and they jumped down together before heading back into the crowds. They stopped to take a few more pictures as they made their way towards the stage where Kitty Section was finishing a song.

Luka saw them nearly right away and smiled. Ladybug pointed between her and Chat Noir, and the stage. Luka nodded knowingly, waiting until the song ended before he made the announcement, "Our guests of honor, Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

They made their way on stage, thundering clapping following them. They waved out at everyone, waiting until the clapping died down a little before Ladybug took the offered microphone from Rose.

"Chat Noir and I just wanted to take a minute to thank all of you for your continued belief and support in us. We know a lot has changed in the past two years, and that sometimes it seems like there is no end in sight. We know its tough to stay positive, but we are glad that everyone tries their best. It is all we can ask for, and we hope everyone knows that we are doing our best to find Hawkmoth to stop him once and for all."

Chat looked at her and she gave him the microphone with a smile, "We promise all of you here and now that we will find him, and we will stop him. This is our city. It belongs to all of us. We will protect it with everything we have and there is nothing Hawkmoth can do that will take that from us."

The crowd starting clapping again, including Kitty Section behind them. After a few more waves they made their way off stage, taking each other's hand instantly.

They walked a little ways, happy to see how much hope there still was left in the city. Before they left, they stopped at a couple of the barriers, saying goodbye to the people who were leaving. Ladybug and Chat got separated as they moved in opposite directions slowly.

She said goodbye to the little boy she had been talking to and looked over to see her chaton letting a little girl touch his ears. It made her smile at him lovingly, seeing how content he was.

Chat stood and was waving them off excitedly, the little girl yelling from her father's arms that she loved him. Even from here she could see the red flush on his cheeks. He was still so innocent her kitty.

Then she felt her stomach turn. She looked around, waiting to notice something out of place. Nothing was. Everyone was smiling and happy. There was no trace of panic or terror, so what was this terrible feeling she had suddenly?

Chat was saying goodbye to a few more people as she approached him slowly, not sure what was happening. She could swear that she saw a small red dot hovering just over Chat's heart.

A small red dot…

A small red dot…

A small red dot like, a laser pointer?

A small red dot, her feet started moving faster, like a laser pointed guide on a sniper rifle.

"No." She moved without thinking, her stomach knotting in fear as she screamed out in pure panic, "CHAT!"

He turns slightly, his eyes widening as she pushes him as hard as she can away from that spot. Something rips through her left shoulder, throwing her back with a vengeance. She feels her head slam full force into the concrete, spotting her vision.

"LADYBUG!" Chat cries in pure terror.

She only see's him for a second as he is getting to his feet, rushing over to her before the world goes dark around her. A pair of beautifully piercing green eyes, is the last thing she sees.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know I'm a troll so please don't hate me!**

**The next chapter is coming right up so don't fret!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	2. Decisions

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2 as promised! Enjoy!**

**Feel free to review and comment, I love any kind of feedback and I enjoy hearing from you guys!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! :)**

**Decisions**

* * *

He stared in horror, watching her fall in slow motion. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. Everything had been fine a minute ago.

"LADYBUG!" Her name left him in terror as he stood, rushing to her side, not sure what to do.

There was a spot of blood pooling under her shoulder and increasing at a rapid pace.

She had been shot.

Someone had shot his lady.

They had been trying to shoot him.

She had pushed him out of the way.

"No, no why," he whispered, completely oblivious to the people around them who were in different states of panic. He didn't even have the capacity to look around, to see where the shot had come from. He couldn't look away from her face.

He moved to lift her up. He had to get her to the hospital. He had to do something before…

"Chat Noir, don't pick her up!" Someone yelled.

He let out a low growl, but the woman walking up to him said it calmly, "I'm a doctor. My name is Francis Dupont."

He moved his hands back and she told him quickly, "Carefully, lift her shoulder but watch her head." Doctor Dupont was removing the white scarf from around her neck, wrapping it carefully around Ladybug's shoulder. It stained instantly.

"This will control the bleeding for a few minutes, but when the ambulance gets here they can,"

"No." He said firmly, lifting her up anyways despite the doctors' protests, "I can get her there faster myself. Can you meet me there?"

Ladybug's earrings started to beep. Her kwami was running out of energy, no doubt doing whatever she could to keep her chosen alive.

Doctor Dupont nodded, "Go. Take her straight to emergency and ask for Elias Dupont. He's my husband. He'll take care of her until I get there. I'm right behind you." She took off, no doubt going to her car, as he turned tail and miraculously found a way to vault himself onto the nearest roof before taking off running at full speed. He was going so fast that when he jumped, he was clearing distances he hadn't even known he could make. Right now, there was no other option.

He had to get her to the hospital, now.

It seemed like hours dragged until he saw the hospital emergency come into view, when surely only two or three minutes had gone by.

He rushed into the emergency room from the back, calling out for him, "ELIAS DUPONT!"

A few of the nurses turned to him, moving quickly in panic, "Chat Noir what,"

"Is that Ladybug?"

"Oh my god."

"I need Elias Dupont!" He told them, his panic starting to rise as her earrings beeped at him again.

He saw a dark haired man with blue eyes come rushing his way, a phone to his ear, "He's here I've got them. Six minutes." He hung up, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Doctor," one of the nurses said worried.

He started giving them orders as he pulled a stretcher over to them, "No time. Chat Noir, please lay her here and follow me. Jess, Marcus, you two only. Angela, when Francis gets here send her to op room one." He started giving more complicated orders to the two who were at his side, and he rushed behind them, not knowing what to do.

They entered an operating room and Elias started removing his coat, "We have to do this fast. It will be easier when Francis gets here, but we have to do what we can."

"Doctor," he whispered.

Elias looked over at him and said it calmly, "You don't have to go anywhere, just please stand back. We aren't going to let anything happen to her."

He nodded, already trusting that this doctor would do whatever he could, but he had to tell them, "H-her transformation is winding down. The magic that keeps her hidden is going to fall."

The male nurse said it instantly, "I've got it."

He instantly moved to all the windows, closing every blind that would allow someone to see into the room. They had barely gotten an oxygen mask over her face, when Doctor Dupont walked in, grabbing gloves by the door and throwing them on.

"Elias, tell me." She said firmly.

They started talking quickly, grabbing tools and equipment.

He felt frozen to this spot, as if he was watching outside of himself, until it happened suddenly without warning. Everyone working on his lady moved back.

A flash of soft pink light later, and he rushed over to grab the unconscious kwami in the air before she could fall. He stepped back with her as the others resumed their work. He felt the tears in his eyes, seeing Ladybug's kwami breathing heavily in his hand. Her entire little body was shaking, sounding like she was in terrible pain.

He heard someone start to say it, "Age, about sixteen. Dark blue/black hair, no more than one hundred and twenty pounds. Single gunshot wound, left shoulder right below the collar bone."

He felt his eyes twitch up, and he saw his lady's real face for the first time.

"Ma-Marinette." He whispered in shock, large tears falling from his eyes as his back hit the wall. He slid down, feeling his chest tighten up. The air in the room had become thin.

Of course it was her.

Selfless, friendly, compassionate, amazing Marinette was his lady. He was such an idiot. How many times had he called her their everyday Ladybug?

An idiot.

He was an idiot.

Then his heart clenched further as the sweat dripped down his neck. He was the idiot who was supposed to be protecting her. He was supposed to be the one unconscious over there not her. It should have been him. She had screamed his name because she had seen it happening, and had taken the shot in his place.

He sat there unmoving for nearly four hours until Doctor Francis said it relieved, "Got you, you little asshole." There was the sound of metal on metal. They had gotten the bullet out. "Don't lose that. The police are going to need it."

Oh god, the police. He had taken off without speaking to anyone. He had no idea where the shot had come from, or the direction, nothing. He didn't have any information to go off of.

He was a complete failure.

He let himself wallow, staring at the four adults across the room working on the love of his life, trying to save her.

His hand slipped as he put it to the ground, raising it in front of him to see her blood covering his leather.

God, he was going to be sick. He ran over to the sink and violently puked up everything he had eaten this morning and then some. He tried to catch his breath, turning on the water and rinsing the sink. He let his hand move under the water and tried with all his might not to let the sight of how much blood was actually coming off make him sick all over again.

"Chat Noir? You should sit down." A soft voice said.

He turned and saw the strawberry blonde girl, Jess, staring at him worried as she explained, "I think your shock is catching up to you."

She turned off the water and dried off his shaking hands. It was like someone had doused him in ice water.

She pulled out a rolling chair and sat him down, telling him softly, "They already removed the bullet and got the bleeding under control. They are just stitching her up, but we have to get her to x-ray and to do an MRI. Doctor Francis said she hit her head pretty hard when she fell."

He nodded in silence, trying to put his hero face back on, "That's, that's good to hear. We have to be discreet. No one can know that Ladybug is here un-transformed, no one. I don't want anyone besides the four of you to ever set eyes on her until she is able to transform back. I'll pay for any expenses and,"

Francis and Elias said it at the same time, "No you won't. We'll take care of it."

He looked over, seeing them look up at each other for a second before Francis nodded.

Elias took off his facemask and sighed heavily, carefully removing his gloves before going to the sink to wash his hands.

"You don't have to worry about that Chat Noir. You and Ladybug have saved Paris more times than anyone can count. We can return the favor." He looked back over at Marinette before asking him, "Do you know her?"

He nodded, "Yes. We, go to school together."

Elias asked worried, "Do you know how to get in touch with her parents?"

He nodded again, "I can get them here."

Elias said it relieved, "Good. About her identity, you have to know that she is going to be safe. The four of us would never reveal who she really is, or let anyone find out. After we take a few scans, we are going to move her to recovery, but to be safe I think it would be best if we had police outside her door. That way no one gets any funny ideas."

Something to do. The doctor was giving him something to do, something to help his lady after his monumental fail.

"I can ask, see what they say. I'm not leaving until I know what room she is in and know that she isn't going to be moved from that spot." He said seriously.

Elias nodded, "It won't take too long."

"Honey, I'm done. Let's take her down. Marcus, grab a sheet from the cabinet and let's cover her. Jess, you handle the IV and antibiotic drips." Francis directed.

They moved out of the operating room, and thankfully the hallway was empty. The scans were done a few floors down, and then they moved her to a recovery room on the seventh floor. She was going to be in the very last room at the end of what was an otherwise empty hall.

Elias and Francis got her set up comfortably. Elias touched his shoulder, telling him softly, "She is going to be okay Chat Noir. You got her here in enough time. Without your speed, she could have been lost on the way here. You, are the reason she is still with us."

His voice shook as he admitted the awful truth, "No, I'm the reason she is like this in the first place." He looked over at them, tears in his eyes, "Thank you both. I, I will never be able to repay you for this, for saving my lady's life."

Francis hugged him tightly in silence, and he nearly broke down as Elias's grip on his arm tightened.

"We'll give you a minute with her. The doors at the end of this hall close, so we are going to have them locked. Marcus and Jess already agreed to take shifts to watch her with us. Unless you expressly give permission, no one but the five of us will be allowed past the doors." Francis promised him.

"Thank you. I'm only going to take a few minutes. I need to get her parents because I know they are no doubt looking for her. And the sooner I get to the police the better." He said oddly calm.

The doctors walked out, closing the door behind them.

He pulled Ladybug's kwami carefully out of the pocket that Plagg had formed in his suit for her. He placed her on the pillow touching Marinette's good shoulder.

"Plagg, claws in." He whispered.

For once, Plagg said nothing. He flew straight to Ladybug's kwami, kneeling next to her carefully. Plagg rubbed the top of the little red kwami's head gently, looking as lost as he felt.

He grabbed Marinette's hand, lifting it up and kissing it gently, "You shouldn't have done it. You should have let it be me." His voice broke as he told her, tears falling down his face, "I'm so sorry Marinette. I'm so sorry I let this happen. All I wanted to do was protect you and I couldn't even do that right." He told her stronger despite the tears, "I'll be right back. I promise. You get better do you hear me? I need you get better. I need to hear your voice again."

He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. He pulled out a piece of Camembert for Plagg. Plagg rose slowly into the air, saying it completely out of character, "I don't want that stupid cheese. Transform so we can come back already. Tikki and Marinette need us."

He nodded, "Plagg, Claws out."

He was enveloped in green and black light as he changed back. Walking out of that room was one of the single, hardest things he had ever done. It had been like trying to lift the Eiffel Tower with his bare hands. The force he had to exert put such a strain on his body that he felt like he was going to pass out as the boundary doors closed behind him.

Elias, Francis, Jess, and Marcus were all there waiting for him, along with a trio of police officers.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

One of the officers took a hesitant step towards him, "There are reporters and camera's just outside the hospital waiting to interview you. We know you are not up for it, so two of us can escort you if you'd like. The other can stay here and guard the door, to watch over Ladybug until you get back."

He felt a small measure of relief, "Thank you, but all three of you can stay here. I'm not sure what the doctor's told you but,"

"Only that Ladybug was down this hall, but that besides the four of them only you are allowed beyond that door. Unless you tell us otherwise, it will stay that way." Another officer told him.

He tried to control himself, feeling the tears starting up again. The love that Paris had for him and Ladybug was clear in this moment. Even after the event today, he could see how boundless it really was.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I really appreciate this. I won't be gone for long." He told them.

"Chat Noir, but what about the reporters?" The third officer finally asked.

"It's nothing I've never dealt with before. I can handle reporters, trust me. I want to make sure my lady stays safe. That is what matters to me right now." He said with no hesitation.

He made his way to the main doors, ignoring the shocks of the people who were watching Chat Noir walking around like it was normal.

The sea of reporters waiting outside of the doors had him hesitating. He knew how to deal with reporters. Being the son of a multimillion-dollar company, this was something he had been trained for.

He took a deep breath and walked confidently out of the hospital, reporters on him instantly as they threw question after question at him. He remained silent and stoic, not letting any emotion pass on his face. When the reporters realized he wasn't saying anything they all got quiet.

He let the smallest annoyed smile come out, "Well thank you. You all have valid questions and I know you deserve those answers. Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk to everyone so I am choosing one person and one person only to update so that there is no miscommunication or words taken out of context." He saw Alya off to the side and waived at her, "Miss Alya Césaire, you run the Ladyblog right?"

Alya's eyes widened but he motioned for her to come forward. "If you'll follow me. We have about five minutes before I need to go. Everyone else, you can get your information from the Ladyblog after Miss Césaire has posted the interview. Excuse us."

He walked back inside the hospital with Alya at his heels. They moved off to the side, Alya asking him right away, "Why me?"

He smiled at her softly, "I trust you to tell the truth, and not shape what I saw to meet your own needs. Ladybug and I trust you, and your information has helped us more than once. If anyone is going to get the truth out, I believe it should be you."

Alya flushed slightly, a look he had never seen on her. She took out her phone and held it steady, telling him gently, "I won't record anything but your voice. I don't want people to see how upset you really are. You put on a brave face out there."

He said it shakily, "Thank you. Whenever you are ready."

She turned on the recorder on her phone and started, "This is Alya Césaire of the Ladyblog, here with Chat Noir after the attack on Ladybug at the Paris Heroes Event. Chat Noir, what can you tell us about the attack?"

He tried to keep his voice steady, "It was meant for me. Ladybug pushed me out of the way and took the attack herself. It was a single gunshot wound to the left shoulder, right below the collarbone inches from her heart. She had an emergency surgery done that lasted a total of five hours. A few scans were done and there will be a little time before I have details about what those scans reveal. The bullet was removed successfully and is going to be handed over to the police directly from the doctor's hands."

Alya looked like she had tears in her eyes, "H-how is she?"

"Ladybug remains unconscious but is thankfully stable. She hit her head hard when she fell and the doctors think she may have a concussion. We won't know until the scans come back." He sighed, "She is in recovery already, however I am not allowing visitors at this time. She needs to rest and I do not want any further harm to come to her. Police will be posted at the doors leading to her room, and currently only five people have access to her. Unless specifically notified by me, this will remain in effect. The police posted have already agreed to these terms." He said evenly, trying to stay factual as much as possible without giving too much away.

Alya nodded, "That's probably for the best. Are you going to go after whoever did this? Do you have any clue as to a motive or who out there wanted to hurt you?"

He shook his head, "Not at the moment. As much as I want to, I don't have any leads and the attack came out of nowhere. Once I am sure that Ladybug is secure, I will be working with the police to find out what happened. I promise all of Paris that I will find out who did this, and I will see that they are thrown in jail with my own claws."

Alya nodded proudly, "I expect nothing less of you Chat Noir. I truly wish you the best of luck. This last question, you are free to refuse to answer, but not answering will probably answer it."

He almost knew what was coming and told her, "Off the record then, and I'll answer you honestly."

She immediately shut off the recorder and asked, "Did taking that kind of damage without an akuma, cause her to de-transform?"

He asked already prepared for this question, "What makes you believe that?"

"Well, when she uses Lucky charm and you guys defeat an akuma, I know you guys have a time limit until you transform back to yourselves. I know your suits are magic, and that once you use your powers the magic gets used up."

He told her seriously, "You are dangerously well informed Miss Césaire."

Alya smirked, "I've watched you guys long enough to put two and two together." Her face fell slightly, "But this time, there was no akuma. This was a regular person, and Ladybug was the one hurt. Akuma's are magic related, so her magic ladybugs reverse those effects. For this, for you to have taken off so quickly with her to the hospital, I figured her magic doesn't work that way."

Damn.

Alya was a lot more observant than he gave her credit for. He knew her reporters eye caught a lot, and she seemed to inherently know when someone was holding information from her. She got this gleam in her eyes, that sparkle that bore through the soul in silence and said _'Spill your guts because I know you are hiding something'_.

He confirmed it for her, "It's true. Ladybugs cleanse can't cure everything, and non-akuma related things are one of those. The magic that usually keeps us safe isn't limitless, but hers held long enough to get her in the care of people who could do something for her."

Alya said it breathless, "So she is here in the hospital, without her mask."

He simply nodded and she said it instantly, "I won't tell anyone, not even my boyfriend or my best friend. I swear."

He flinched. No, she wouldn't get the chance to tell her best friend. Her best friend was the one upstairs unconscious.

That was going to be a great conversation for later Adrien. Not only do you get to lie to the few friends you do have, you get to lie to everyone. Fantastic.

He stood quickly as he told her, "Times up. Thank you for being the one to do this. I'm glad you were here."

Alya nodded, "Thanks for trusting me. It means a lot."

He walked out with her, the reporters starting all over again and he told them sternly, "Once the Ladyblog has been updated you will have the information you need. Until then, I have somewhere to be, urgently."

He used his baton once he was clear of the reporters and shot himself up onto the rooftops.

He made a B-line straight for the bakery, running scenarios in his head about how he was going to do this. The more he thought about it, the worse the outcomes became. He used the side door, peering into the bakery with a sigh of relief. There was only one customer in the store right now. He waited until the customer left to hear Sabine tell Tom, "I still haven't heard from her. This isn't like her."

"You know how forgetful she is. I'm sure she is fine." Tom said, trying to sound hopeful.

"I can't get a hold of any of the other kids either. Nino, Alya, even Adrien, none of them are answering." Sabine told him worried.

He let out a deep breath and gave an awkward knock on the door. Tom and Sabine both turned to him, Sabine telling him sadly, "Oh, Chat Noir. You poor thing I'm so sorry."

She rushed up and hugged him tightly, and within seconds he completely fell apart.

He just let it spill out of him unfiltered, "It was all my fault. She pushed me out of the way. It should have been me. I should have been the one who got hurt. I'm supposed to protect her. I let her down. She is never going to forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry I couldn't stop her. I'm sorry I couldn't keep her safe."

Tom put a strong hand on his back as Sabine held him tighter, "It was not your fault. Whoever was holding that gun is to blame. I know Ladybug doesn't regret protecting you. So don't put that blame on yourself."

His voice was coming out in spurts, "No, no you don't understand I, Ladybug she, her transformation wore off in the hospital and," he couldn't look at them. He knew how much Tom and Sabine loved Marinette. Their kind of love was infectious, and they gave it freely to all of her friends like they were all her children, including him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, "Ma-Marinette is Ladybug."

Neither of them said a word as he told them again, "I'm so sorry. I'm so,"

Tom lifted him into a hug, his voice shaking but stern, "You got her to the hospital. Is she okay, have you seen her?"

Tom set him down and he nodded, trying to pull himself together, "Yes. They did surgery on her right away. She isn't in critical condition anymore but she is in recovery and hasn't regained consciousness. She hit her head really hard when she fell, and the doctors are waiting for the scans to come back. I'm about to head back there now."

"Let us close up shop." Tom said quickly. He watched them move to shut down the store and lock everything up. He told them as they turned off all of the lights, "She's on the seventh floor, room seven-seventy. Hopefully the reporters are gone, but if not just go past them. No one knows she has untransformed so they aren't looking for anyone specific to be coming in. I'll meet you there. I have a quick phone call to make."

They nodded and took off quickly. He de-transformed in the alley, pulling out his phone as Plagg complained, "We don't have time for this Adrien."

He held out a piece of Camembert to Plagg and told him, "We have to take a second Plagg. Eat this and give me one minute."

He dialed her number and she picked up right away, "Adrien where have you been all day? You need to get home immediately. Where are you so I can send your driver."

"I'm not coming home right now. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay. I have something important going on at the moment so I don't have time to argue with you about why I MUST get home. I promise I will keep you posted and will not cause any trouble. Tell my father I'm sorry. He can ground me later if he wants but nothing is going to get me home until this emergency is over. I'm sorry Natalie."

"Adrien, don't," he hung up. Looking straight at Plagg, he called it, "Claws out."

The second he was transformed he took off towards the hospital again at full speed. He saw Tom and Sabine walking in, but luckily there were no reporters. He gave them a second to get upstairs before walking in. He found them on the seventh floor, a sort of standoff going between Marcus and the three guards, and Marinette's father.

Marcus was saying it calmly, "Tom I know you and Sabine have good intentions but,"

"Chat Noir told us to come." Tom said sternly.

"Yes I did. I'm sorry, I thought I was going to beat you here. Marcus, add Tom and Sabine to the list. Are Elias or Francis still here?" He asked as he walked up to them.

Marcus nodded, "Francis is. Elias had worked a double shift so she sent him home but he'll be back tomorrow. Wait are these,"

"Her parents. Yes. They can come and go as they please." He said softly.

The officers moved to the side, letting Tom and Sabine go past. He followed slowly, but one of the officers stopped him, "Chat Noir, I talked to the police chief. He came and personally picked up the bullet a few minutes ago. He is letting the three of us do rotations here, so you'll have two of us at all times. He said whenever you have a chance, if you could give him a call, he'd like to talk to you."

Chat nodded, "Soon. Thank you for letting me know."

He let the doors close behind him and walked up to the door. The tears in his eyes started again as he heard Sabine and Tom in tears trying to comfort each other.

After all the kindness Tom and Sabine had shown him in the past two years, and this is how he repaid them. By being a complete failure.

"Chat Noir?"

He heard Sabine call.

He hesitated before walking into the room, his ears flat against his head as he looked down.

Sabine had her arms around him in seconds, "Thank you for saving her. I know we would be in a much harder place without you."

He nearly begged her, "Please don't do that. Please don't act like I'm not the reason she is like this. I already feel like the world is falling around me. I can't take praise I don't deserve."

Tom put his hand on the top of his head, "We know how much you care about her, everyone knows. We can't even begin to repay you for keeping her safe all this time, including now."

He just shook his head in silence, too afraid to speak for the lump in his throat threatening to choke him.

Sabine asked him concern, "Chat Noir, if you need to go home,"

"I'm not leaving her." He said instantly, "Not unless there is an akuma and I have no choice." He added it softly, "Unless, you'd rather I not be here."

Sabine took his hand, "You are always welcome. I meant that if you needed to go home to see your family, to let them know you are okay,"

"They know. I spoke to them earlier." He heard Plagg grumbling, his inner worry only adding to his own.

"Tom, Sabine, I, I know I shouldn't be doing this but I need to explain something to you." He said carefully. "I know this is a lot to take in at one time but, do you see that small creature there on her shoulder?"

They both nodded and he explained, "That is a kwami. It's the creature that holds the power of the Ladybug Miraculous. That kwami, her name is Tikki, and she is one of the real reason's that I was able to get Ladyb- Marinette, here without losing her on the way. No matter what happens, Tikki needs to stay with Marinette at all times. They are part of each other now, and I know Tikki is doing what she can to help heal Marinette as much as she can."

Sabine smiled slightly, "I knew I heard a voice other than Marinette's. I always talked myself out of it, saying that she must be on the phone with a friend."

He nodded, "My kwami and Ladybug's kwami are connected as well. They are two halves of the whole. If you'll let me, I want to de-transform. My kwami is as worried about Tikki as I am about Marinette." He told them as they shared a knowing glance, "If you aren't comfortable with it, I'll step into the room across from here and stay there while,"

"You don't have to go anywhere." Tom told him, "We know it is a big risk, knowing who you are, but if you trust us enough to know that we will keep your secret,"

"I do." He said quickly.

Sabine nodded with a smile, "Then go ahead."

He let out a shaky sigh, hoping they didn't react badly, "Plagg, Claws In."

Plagg flew out of the ring and hovered in front of him, "Kitten." Plagg nuzzled his cheek for a second, a rare sign of affection. What Plagg had felt from him internally must have been really bad to warrant that kind of tenderness.

He gave him a small smile, "Thanks Plagg."

Plagg flew over to Marinette and Tikki. He nuzzled Marinette's cheek for a second before settling next to Tikki, his big green eyes staring at her sadly.

He finally found the courage to look over at her parents, seeing both of them smiling at him.

"Hi." He said sheepishly.

Sabine had him in her arms again, like she couldn't help herself, "Adrien, we are so sorry you had to go through all of this alone."

He let his head fall onto her shoulder, "This should have never happened. Not to her."

"She's strong. She'll get through this." Tom said firmly before looking over at his unconscious daughter.

With that, they settled into the room. Her parents asked him a few questions here and there about being Chat Noir, and about Ladybug. They had always been so open with him, so he didn't keep anything from them. Ladybug might hate him for revealing himself to her parents, he knew how important secrecy was to her, but this time there was no getting around it. Hopefully she would find a way to forgive him for all of this.

As the night settled, he stayed comfortably perched at her bedside. His head stayed rested on his arms comfortably as he watched her peaceful face. Tom and Sabine had stepped out of the room for a minute. They had all been locked in this room for nearly six hours. He wasn't even sure what time it was, but after midnight for sure.

Francis had come back in a few hours ago with the results of the scans.

Nothing was seriously broken, but her collarbone had a hairline fracture and her upper shoulder was badly bruised from the impact. Her head on the other hand had a series of hairline fractures, and a concussion was putting it lightly. Elias and Francis were both sure that the head trauma was the real reason she was still unconscious. They didn't believe she was in a coma, just that her injury was so severe that her body had naturally fallen into a deep sleep to try and heal.

Plagg had whispered that he was sure that was Tikki's doing, which is why she too hadn't regained consciousness. Once Tikki woke up, it would be a good sign that Marinette would be waking up not long after. It gave them all hope.

He had to believe in his heart of hearts that she would wake up and everything would be okay. He wouldn't be able to take the torture otherwise.

He needed her, he needed his lady to make it through this, or he'd never be the same again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I promise the next chapter is almost done so the story will continue soon, don't fret!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	3. Waiting

**Hey everyone! I told you this was stuck on my mind so here is chapter 3 already!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You guys are the best!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! :) Enjoy!**

**Update: Thanks to Superpeach7 for the mistaken claws in, claws out catch at the bakery! :)**

**Waiting**

* * *

He waited until the very last second to run from the side door of the bakery and head straight to the school. He knew it took him exactly four minutes to get from the bakery door to the classroom door. With class starting in five minutes, there wouldn't be time for anymore cornering.

And boy was Alya after him with a vengeance.

It was already Thursday, and Ladybug, Marinette, was still magically unconscious. Her parents hadn't re-opened the bakery since they closed early on Saturday, and they were letting him sleep on their couch because he refused to go home. He'd never be able to thank them enough for their kindness. He knew the second he crossed those gates that he was going to get locked in for who knows how long.

He had done what he had promised and called Nathalie three times a day though. Once to let him know he was awake and going to school, once at lunch to let her know he was fine, and finally at the end of the day that he was getting some rest.

Not that he actually was unless Sabine forced him to go back to the bakery to sleep.

He just found it hard to be away from her. Tom and Sabine talked him into going to school on Monday, because it would look suspicious if they were both out and unfortunately they were right.

That was when his daytime hell started. No one had been able to get a hold of Marinette all weekend, and most of the class was worried because her parents' bakery was closed too. His silence on the topic had cost him big time.

After Alya accused him of being a terrible friend because he wasn't the least bit worried about Marinette, he had snapped at her in a way he still regretted.

"Of course I am worried about her! There is nothing you can do to help her Alya so let it go!" He had practically screamed in anger, though that anger while directed at her was all for himself.

Alya had caught his slip instantly, "You've talked to her?"

He had looked away, "Not in so many words."

Most of the girls in class had asked instantly if she was okay and wanted to know what was going on. He had tried to do damage control, telling them that she was okay she just couldn't talk to anyone right now. Alya however wanted specifics as to why her friend wasn't even responding to text messages. Finally he couldn't let himself lie anymore and told them all in what would become his mantra for the week, "I can't talk about it."

This was the response that put Alya on a warpath against him, determined to know the truth. As each day passed and Marinette remained silent, her missing presence was noticed more and more, and put Alya more on edge.

Even Nino yesterday had plotted against him, working with Alya to corner him in the locker room demanding answers. Thankfully the bell had saved him from their interrogation in that moment.

He ran up the last few steps and entered the room, ready to apologize to Miss Bustier for being late, but she was nowhere to be seen.

The door closed behind him with a snap and he saw Ivan there with a serious look on his face. He backed up slowly, asking worried, "What's, going on?"

Alya answered him as she crossed her arms, "Trapping a rat, that's what's going on. I told you guys he wasn't paying attention yesterday."

He looked over at Nino in a silent plea for help. Nino sighed heavily, "Dude, I was against this honest. You are my bro. I wouldn't have let them do this but,"

"But you know what is going on and you have to tell us. Marinette is our friend and we are worried about her!" Alya told him loudly.

He said it softly, "Miss Bustier will be here any minute."

"She gave us opening hour to review for tests on Friday because the teachers had a staff meeting this morning. She isn't going to come and bail you out. I swear to God Agreste if you don't start explaining,"

"I can't tell you." He told her firmly. "I can't say anything."

"Don't give me that. You have been hiding behind that for days! Where is Marinette!?" Alya yelled angrily.

"Alya," he tried, he needed to reason with her.

"NO! I am not backing down do you understand? I know you know the whole story to spill it!" She said, taking a step towards him.

Rose and Mylene each took one of Alya's arms and tried to keep her still as Rose told him, "You said she is okay, but that she can't talk. We are worried Adrien, we all know that something more is wrong."

Max nodded, "That is affirmative. We have all been feeling uneasy, and that's why we decided to do this."

Nino told him sadly, "Bro, you've been a wreck this week. It's not just Marinette we are worried about. We are worried about you too. You look like you aren't sleeping, and more than once I've seen you with red eyes."

Juleka said it softly, "We don't want to jump to conclusions, but without knowing we are all thinking terrible things."

Kim nodded, "Just tell us the truth Adrien. It's not that hard."

He told them trying not to break, "Yes it is. You think I don't want to tell you guys? I do, but it isn't going to do her any good for you to know. I promised her parents I wouldn't say anything so if you are really my friends you will drop this."

Alya's comeback was harsh, "If you were really OUR friend you would tell us! Oh but how silly of me. Excuse us for thinking the great Adrien Agreste has lowered himself to be friends with the riff-raff."

Nino's eyes widened as he said her name in shock, "Alya,"

Alya's stare was cold and unfeeling as she let lose her fiery fury without remorse, "Why should we have expected you to anyways? I mean it's not like you didn't ignore the way Marinette was feeling for the past two years, and now you want to act like you are some knight in shining armor trying to protect her? You broke her heart! You have no idea what you did to her with your stupid off-hand comment about being in love with someone else! You didn't have to watch her cry or have to lie to her and tell her everything would be okay!"

Alya had real tears falling from her eyes, "You're so stupid Agreste! The kindest, most amazing, greatest friend you pushed into the corner alone was in love with you and you didn't even care enough to notice! We are the ones that really love her so TELL ME THE TRUTH! WHERE IS SHE!"

"SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL IN A COMA!" He screamed back at her, seeing everyone's face fall in complete shock.

Alya's voice fell to barely a whisper, "You're lying."

He stayed silent, moving away from Nino's outstretched hand. He knew the other questions were coming, but he couldn't tell them any more than that. Not without giving away everything.

"What happened?" Nathaniel asked when no one else had the courage to speak.

"I can't tell you. You wanted the truth, so there. I'm not saying anything else so don't bother asking." He turned to leave and Alya asked him anyways, "Why were you the only one who knew?"

He kept his hand on the door handle. Well, he could tell her this much of the truth, "Because I'm the reason she's like that."

He opened the door and walked out, having no intention of even pretending to be in school today. The second he walked outside he ducked into the alley behind the bakery and transformed. He vaulted himself straight to the rooftops and started running. He found himself heading back to the Louvre, again. The police hadn't been able to find any clues about that attack, and even though the bullet had been fully analyzed the bullets origins couldn't be traced. He crouched at the end of the roof where he was almost certain the attack had come from. This was the clearest vantage point for that one shot.

But how did whoever took the shot know he would be there? He and Ladybug had stopped to say goodbye but their day hadn't been planned out. They had let everything happen naturally.

Why did they do it? What were they hoping to accomplish?

He groaned, running his hands through his hair agitatedly. He didn't know. He didn't have any clue.

"Chat Noir!" A couple of small voices said from below.

He looked down, recognizing the little boy and the little girl who had dressed up like them for the event. He smiled and jumped down, making them laugh.

"Well hey, you two look a little familiar. I think," he said curiously before asking in shock, "No, you can't be, Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

They both laughed as they nodded excitedly. Their mother apologized, "I'm sorry Chat Noir, I told them not to bother you. I know you are probably busy."

He said it trying to shake it off, "I have a minute. I hope you guys are doing okay." He said as he crouched in front of them with a smile.

They each put a hand on his head, saying it softly, "We're sorry."

He froze his face in place, refusing to let them see what kind of dam they had just released inside of him at those simple words.

The little girl put her teddy bear in his hand, "Will you give that to Ladybug so she will feel better? Mister Bear is my favorite and he makes me feel better when I'm sick."

The little boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and red toy car, "And this? This is my favorite car. It's my Lucky Charm."

He looked down at the toys, his eyes watering anyways, "I'll make sure she gets them. She will be better in no time with these. I know it." He stood and looked at their mother who nodded silently.

He said it as brightly as he could as he used his baton to return to the roof, "You guys are my heroes."

They smiled up innocently at him as he reached the roof. He took off running blindly this time. The stream of tears in his eyes was making it impossible to see.

He finally had to stop as his legs gave out on him. He screamed simply because he couldn't hold it in anymore. Alya's words were still a fresh wound on his heart, and those kids kindness was too much to handle.

How did anyone function like this? How did anyone get through their days with these kinds of feelings? What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to make things right? Was there even a way to make up for this?

Plagg screamed at him internally, "_ADRIEN AN AKUMA!_"

He looked up and saw the akuma coming right at him. He glared at it, quickly moving back and trying to keep his distance.

He needed to calm down. He had to calm down. He told Hawkmoth hard, "You might as well call it back. You are not going to turn me understand?"

The akuma didn't waver, just hovered closer and closer. He took a few deep breaths, "Marinette has always loved you. She loved you enough to sacrifice herself for you. She is going to be okay. You are going to apologize for everything, and she will forgive you because that's who she is. You are going to get through this. You have to get through this. For your lady."

The akuma started to move away from him, but he caught it by its wings easily.

Plagg told him slowly, "_We can't purify akuma's kid. That's, Ladybugs, job._"

He said it annoyed out loud, "Well what the hell do you want me to do Plagg? I can't just let it go so it can akumatize someone else. We don't have Ladybug at the moment so I'm open to suggestions."

Plagg hesitated before saying it, "_You could combine your miraculous with hers._"

Chat instantly shut it down, "And put that kind of strain on Tikki? I can't do that to her Plagg."

"_She's magic, she will be okay._" Plagg insisted half-heartedly, and Chat didn't miss it.

"Not happening. Next." Chat retorted.

Plagg sighed heavily, "_I've only done this one other time, and Nooroo begged me never to do it again because it was extremely painful for him._"

Chat asked worried, "What do you want me to do?"

"_Cataclysm the akuma._" Plagg said seriously.

Chat hesitated, asking because he needed to know, "Why will using Cataclysm on the akuma hurt Nooroo?"

"_Nooroo is the kwami of emotion. Purifying an akuma releases the negative energy inside of it, and Nooroo in turn is free of that negativity. When the negative emotion is destroyed instead, the destructive force of power transfers to Nooroo the same way,_" Plagg tried to sound unconcerned, "_but like I've always told you, Destruction comes with a price._"

"Since he feels what happens to the akuma, but isn't directly hit by the Cataclysm, he still feels the full force of it without it actually destroying him." Chat said as he understood, wanting confirmation.

"_Bingo._" Plagg said. "_Those are really your only two options kid. It will put Nooroo out for seven days at least since we are still at full power. That means you at least have the week to not worry about akuma's._"

Chat frowned at the wriggling dark butterfly in his hand, whispering it softly, "I'm sorry about this Nooroo." He called it to his hand, "Cataclysm!"

The butterfly writhed for a few seconds before the Cataclysm took hold, and it disintegrated into dust.

Unknown to them, Hawkmoth fell to his knees as the Cataclysm's power filled him the second the akuma was destroyed. His transformation fell and Nooroo laid only half conscious on the ground as he explained quickly, "You targeted Chat Noir, and he destroyed the akuma. You will feel that pain for a few days, and it will take me seven to recover. I'm sorry Master." Nooroo went unconscious as Hawkmoth groaned in pain not able to move.

Chat Noir told Plagg, "Let's get going."

He made his way back to the hospital, smiling as he left the elevator. There were balloons, flowers, toys, and get-well cards of all shapes and sizes still littering every available space.

"Hey Jess." He said calmly.

Jess looked at him sternly, "Aren't you supposed to be in school Chat?"

He pouted, "I don't need the lecture. My class is pestering me and I lost my cool. I needed to get out of there. Are Tom and Sabine awake?"

"Yes they are up, but they went to get something to eat." Jess said, continuing what had become his usual line of questionings, "No, her condition hasn't changed. Yes, Elias and Francis have both looked at her today. No, no other tests were done. No, the little creature hasn't woken up. Yes, she has received MORE gifts and we have nowhere else to put them, thank you for noticing."

He couldn't help but laugh before telling her, "Thank you Jess."

She asked him softer, "How are you?"

He told her with a shrug, his ring finally starting to beep at him, "The same. Here, but not. I'm going to go talk to her."

Jess nodded and buzzed the door open for him, the officers standing on post moving to let him pass without a word.

He walked down the hall that was lined with more gifts and flowers and balloons. It was nuts how the stuff just kept coming and coming. But, that was the love and admiration that Ladybug had inspired.

He walked into her room, the even beeping of her heart monitor calming his nerves.

"Good morning m'lady." He said softly, sitting at her side. He set the two toys in the crook of her good arm as he explained, "Our two little mini's found me and gave me those today. These are their two favorite toys, so they wanted you to have them so that you could get better." He sighed before calling it, "Claws in."

Plagg flew over to Tikki the way he always did, "Sugarcube."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few wedges of Camembert for Plagg. Plagg ate them quickly, muttering under his breath, "I miss good cheese."

"Glad to see you are somewhat back to normal." He said feeling a little lighter that his kwami was acting more like himself.

Plagg huffed at him, "At least one of us is."

He ignored Plagg's comment in favor of grabbing Marinette's hand and apologized, "I'm sorry. I, I broke this morning. The class knows you are here, not as Ladybug but they know you are in the hospital. Alya, she has been relentless, and today she ripped right through me." He lifted her hand and kissed it gently, "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry I was such an idiot for so long that I didn't see what I was doing. I was already in love with you, and you were in love with me, the real me, and I,"

He heard her phantom laughter in his mind, her words whispering even though they weren't real, "_Adrien, it's okay. I can't fault you for loving someone else. Especially because that person was me too._"

He smiled sadly, "Then fault me for never realizing it. I always found an excuse, a reason for why the things you did for me weren't romantic. I couldn't wrap my head around it because it seemed impossible."

Her tone went serious, "_You think girls go out of their way to hand-stitch birthday gifts for just anyone?_"

He closed his eyes trying not to smirk, "Not anyone, but for their close friends, yes. You are that person who does things for everyone so when you did something for me, it was the same notion."

He could practically see her eyes rolling, "_Boys._"

He chuckled under his breath, "Sorry. To be fair, I didn't even know how friendships worked until I met you, Nino, and Alya. Much less know when a girl liked me."

"_The stuttering and constant wipe-outs weren't hint enough?_" She asked like it should have been obvious.

"I always figured you were uncomfortable around me. A few times I even asked Nino if you were mad at me because you wouldn't actually say anything to me at all." He admitted. "When we started hanging out more, after that prank disaster at the wax museum,"

"_Oh god, please don't bring that up._"

"But even though things were weird between us for a little while after that, that was what really made us closer. Yeah Nino is my bro and I know I can always count on him, the way you can count on Alya but," he rubbed his thumb over her hand, "You are my best friend. To find out that you are also the love of my life,"

"_Disappointed?_" She whispered sadly.

"No!" He said sternly, "You don't understand the kind of, relief, I felt when I saw you. It was like everything in the world finally made sense. Being in love with my best friend, is more than I could have ever dreamt of."

"_Me too kitty, me too._"

"Adrien?"

He looked up and saw Sabine walking in. "Oh, good morning."

She looked at him gently, "Good morning. What happened?"

He looked down guilty, "I got cornered and bailed. I'm sorry I know I promised I would go to school but our class won't let it go. They are all really worried about her so I, I had to tell them something."

Sabine sat next to him and sighed, "What did you tell them?"

"Only that she was in the hospital in a coma, and that it was my fault. That's how I knew about it." He told her.

"Alya and the girls may come looking for her then." Sabine said worried.

He nodded, "Marinette's name isn't on any documentation. All of her test results, her scans, everything is under the initials LB. They aren't even writing out Ladybug because they don't want anything tied back to her." He looked back at Marinette's face, "Even if they ask what room Marinette is in, they won't find her."

Sabine noticed the two toys on the bed, "Those are new."

He smiled sadly, "Our little twin mini's from the event found me and gave them to me so that Ladybug could feel better."

Sabine put a hand on his arm, in silence until he noticed, "Where's Tom?"

"He went to open the bakery for a few hours. It isn't good for him to be sitting still like this. He needed a distraction." She told him.

"A distraction. I wish it was that easy." He said genuinely.

Sabine rubbed his arm, "Why don't you take some time to read all the cards that have come in? The few Tom and I read warmed our hearts. Maybe it will help you."

He nodded, "That might work. Plagg, claws out."

"Ahh you don't need me to rea-" Plagg was pulled into the ring and Sabine said it again in awe, "I will never get used to that."

"Me either." He told her smiling.

He walked out into the hall and started at the end, reading the notes attached to the dozens of bears and hundreds of flowers. With each one he read, Sabine was right, his heart warmed. Everyone wanted her to get better. Everyone wanted her to know that they were rooting for her. Everyone knew that she was going to make it through this. Everyone loved her.

By the time he made it down the hall and back out of the doors, he saw another delivery guy coming in with more flowers, "Hey Jess, I got more for LB. Oh, Chat Noir."

He walked over and grabbed two of the larger vases, "Let me help you. Are these all for her?"

The guy nodded, "Yeah. The orders keep coming. We'll see you guys tomorrow no doubt."

Jess cleared them a space on the counter so they could set everything down, but she sighed as the delivery guy left, "Chat Noir, I love that everyone loves her so much, but we really have to do something about all of these things."

He nodded, "I agree. Will you do me a favor and help me collect all the cards. Do you have an empty box somewhere?"

She grabbed a large cardboard box from the storage closet and he nodded, "Perfect." They started collecting all of the cards from the flowers, off of the balloons, and from all of the stuffed animals.

The box was nearly filled when Jess set the last few down, "For the love of Ladybug."

He chuckled, "Exactly. You have volunteers here right, who do small things like change the flowers in the rooms?"

Jess nodded, "Yes why?"

"Let's send flowers around the hospital. Ladybug won't miss them and if they can make someone else happy I know she would want us to do it." He told her knowingly.

Jess smiled at him, "That's a great plan."

She got on the phone and asked to send up as many volunteers as they were able. He had moved back into the hall so they wouldn't have to explain why Chat Noir was there, and that's when he realized the vast number of stuffed animals she had gotten too. He collected them all in one area and then started looking through them, keeping a few that he knew she would like the most. He dwindled his pile from thirty to about a dozen that he would keep for her, but he had a plan for the rest.

He waited until he heard the last of the volunteers leave before poking his head out, "We all clear?"

Jess nodded, "Yes they are gone. That was a great idea Chat Noir. We opened up so much space and all ten volunteers took two vases with them. They are going to have to make a couple of trips."

"That's fine, let them take what they want of the flowers. I already moved her favorites to her room." He asked her curious, "Do you have another giant box I can use?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I can empty one out for you. What are you collecting this time?"

He smiled, "Toys. They are everywhere. I picked about a dozen I knew she would like and the rest I figure can give some love at the children's ward."

Jess shook her head but said it sweetly, "When my son grows up, you are the kind of man I want him to be."

He felt himself blush as she went back to the storage room. She helped him fill that box with toys and as she reached for the phone he told her, "No, I got this one."

She put the phone down and smiled with a nod. He made his way to the other side of the hospital where the children's ward was.

Immediately the female nurses on staff there jumped up in shock, "Ch-Chat Noir?!"

He waved at them as much as he could, "Hi, I have a special delivery from me and Ladybug. Can you make sure these get passed out to all the kids? I'd do it myself but,"

"You'd start a riot." One of them said instantly.

He nodded and they told him, "We'll let them know." "This will really brighten their day."

He smiled, "I'm glad. Thank you."

As they grabbed a small stretcher for him to put the box on, the younger of the two girls asked, "H-how is Ladybug?"

He answered her softly, "Healing. She'll be up in no time."

They both looked relieved, "Thank goodness."

He made his way outside instead of going back upstairs. It was nearly two and he was starting to get hungry. He headed for the bakery, and found Tom back in his element taking care of customers as he snuck upstairs.

Even though it still felt a little awkward, Tom and Sabine had told him to help himself to anything they had. He grabbed a few salmon and spinach pastries from the fridge that Sabine had made two nights ago. Once they were heated up he went upstairs to her room.

Well, not all the way.

He stopped just at the top of the stairs. He didn't want to invade her privacy, even though he had spent countless hours in her room with her. It wouldn't feel right, going back in there without her.

When he got done eating he de-transformed and headed downstairs, poking his head into the bakery, "Need any help sir?"

"Adrien? Why aren't you in school son?" Tom asked instantly, conveniently ignoring his question.

"It was a tough morning. I had to tell our class that Marinette was in the hospital in a coma, but I couldn't handle being there." He admitted.

Tom wiped his hands on his apron before telling him, "They were going to find out sooner or later. I'm sorry we are putting this burden on you."

"No, I did this to myself." He said sadly, "My offer still stands. Need any help?"

Tom smiled, "Sure. Will you refill the displays and the front counters for me?"

He nodded and went to work while Tom finished up another batch of bread for the afternoon.

Half an hour later he was done and Tom told him to go back to the hospital if he wanted. He took the offer and left, but took a second to call Nathalie.

"Adrien." She answered evenly.

"Nathalie." He responded using the same tone.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

"Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yes."

"You have a photo shoot scheduled for this afternoon at five o'clock, will you be there?"

"No."

"Will you at least come home to pick up some clean clothes?"

"I have clean clothes Nathalie."

"How are you?" This question shocked him. Nathalie had been asking the basics for days. This was the first time she actually asked how he was doing.

He tried to be honest, "Worried, and frustrated, but hopeful. I'll be okay Nathalie, as soon as she is."

"But you still won't tell me who SHE is."

"It's not important. I'll talk to you tonight." He said already ready to end this conversation.

"Stay strong Adrien." She said before hanging up.

Plagg looked at him worried, "That was different."

"She must be really starting to worry about me. I may have to make a trip to go see her, just so that she can see I'm okay." He said.

Plagg warned him, "She is your father's secretary though. She won't go against his word if he tells her to barricade you in your room."

"I know." He said defeated, "Come on. Let's head back. Claws out."

A few second later he was running across rooftops, and halfway there the phone on his baton started going off.

Two people had this number, Ladybug, and the hospital. He answered right away, "Hello?"

"Chat Noir! You have to get back here now!" Marcus was yelling at him loudly.

He started moving as he asked, "What happened? Is she all right?"

"We don't know. The little creature, she woke up and barricaded the room and part of the hallway with some sort of barrier. None of us can get in. She keeps repeating 'Black Cat, my Black Cat,' over and over again. Even Sabine can't get back into the room. Elias is here now, trying to explain to her through the barrier that we aren't here to hurt Ladybug, but she won't say anything besides Black Cat, my Black Cat."

"I'm on my way. Tell Elias it'll be all right."

"Hurry Chat Noir." Marcus told him shakily.

He cleared the distance in minutes, bypassing the elevator and taking the stairs so he could use his baton to vault himself up in seconds. He rushed out into the hall breathing heavily, "I'm here."

Everyone moved out of his way as Sabine told him, "None of us can get in."

He said it confidently, "I can. Give me a second."

He put his hand to the barrier and didn't feel any resistance. He walked into the room slowly, seeing Tikki curled up against Marinette's neck. He closed the door behind him, to make sure Tikki didn't freak out seeing anyone else.

"Tikki?" He whispered gently, taking slow steps toward her.

Her head popped up and she said it sadly, "Black Cat. My Black Cat." She flew up to him and tried to bury herself in his neck, "It's okay Tikki. You are safe. You both are."

"I couldn't do anything. I let this happen. I nearly let my chosen,"

"You kept her alive. She's still with us thanks to you. I'm so grateful for everything you did." He told her gently before holding her out in front of him on his hand, "You hungry?"

She was still shaking slightly, and seemed to still be too weak to really be supporting herself. How she had the energy to hold that barrier up was amazing.

She nodded at his question and Plagg told him instantly, "_Cookies. Get her cookies._"

He saw the box of cookies Sabine had brought from the bakery and took Tikki over to them. He set her down gently and handed her one. She ate it with a gusto that put Plagg's cheese eating to shame.

Seven cookies later, Tikki looked better and had a slight glow around her as she hovered in the air again.

He smiled relieved as he told her, "Feeling better?"

Tikki nodded but then looked down, "I'm sorry Adrien. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for her and that you had to go through all of this."

He rubbed the top of her head gently, "Don't apologize." He told her with a smile, "I actually forgot that you had already seen me before. Old habits I guess. Plagg, claws in."

The second Plagg was free of the ring he shot like a black comet straight at Tikki, "SUGARCUBE!"

Tikki giggled as she hugged Plagg who was purring loudly no doubt in relief that she was really okay.

"I'm sorry I worried you Stinky Sock." Tikki told him when Plagg finally let her go.

"Me, worried? You must have me confused with Wayzz. I never worry." Plagg said dismissively.

He and Tikki both laughed and he outed Plagg instantly, "If you weren't worried, why were you spending every second you had sitting next to her?"

Plagg hissed at him threateningly but Tikki hugged him, calming him down as Plagg told him, "See if I ever comfort you again kitten. Where's my cheese? I'm starving."

"You'll have to eat later. We need to transform back. Tikki, can you take down the barrier?" Chat asked.

"Oh, right I'm so sorry. I didn't know where we were or who those people were who were trying to come into the room." Tikki said, closing her eyes.

He watched the barrier fall and changed back before heading to the door. He walked back down the hall and opened the far doors, telling everyone relieved, "Her kwami is okay. She was just really confused."

Elias said it with a sigh, "Thank goodness. So does this mean we should be expecting Ladybug to wake up soon?"

He nodded, "That's the hope."

"CHAT NOIR!" Tikki's panicked voice came from down the hall.

He rushed back in, Elias and Sabine at his heels. He rushed into the room, seeing Marinette staring at Tikki in horror.

"Marinette, it's okay, it's just Tikki." He told her, saying it more relieved than he had ever been, "You don't know how happy I am to see you awake."

Marinette looked at him, barely glancing at the doctor or her mother on either side of him, "Who, who are you?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More is coming soon so don't fret!**

**As always, feel free to review or comment! FEEDBACK FUELS ME!**

**Au Revoir for now!**


	4. Without Memories

**Hey everyone! I think this is going to wrap up nicely! One chapter to go after this!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows! I can't tell you guys how happy it makes me to know that you guys are enjoying the story so much. So without further a-do, ENJOY!**

**Also, I do not own the characters, just the plot! :)**

**Without Memories**

* * *

She stared at the three other people in the room, her eyes focused on the one in the center in absolute shock.

It was a leather-clad, masked cat with a tail and ears to boot. Those piercingly green eyes of his, there was so much emotion running through them that she almost forgot about the little bug-mouse floating in the air near her.

The leather-cat-person took a hesitant step towards her, "Marinette, you don't, you don't recognize me?" He asked shakily.

"Sh-should I? How did I get here? What is that, bug-mouse-thing and why is it floating and," she started ranting, flinching into silence as the little red creature moved closer to her.

"I'm a kwami, your kwami. My name is Tikki." The little creature said in a sweet voice.

The dark haired, blue-eyed man in a doctor's coat touched the leather cat on the arm, "Give me a moment." He walked over to her and glanced at the little, she had called herself a, kwami?

"Tikki?" The leather cat said. She flew over to him instantly, sitting on his shoulder.

The doctor started asking her questions, if she knew her full name, how old she was, where she lived, the names of her parents. She answered easily – Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she was thirteen years old, she lived above a bakery her parents owned, and their names were Tom and Sabine.

The doctor, Elias Dupont, smiled at her, "And, what is the last thing you remember before waking up here? Take your time, but think hard and be honest."

She closed her eyes, what was the last thing she remembered?

"I think, I was at home, waiting for miss Chamack to bring Manon. I was supposed to be watching her for the afternoon. School was supposed to start the next day, so I was trying to finish sewing my outfit together. I don't remember Manon ever getting there, and I don't remember finishing the outfit either. I do remember, seeing the color green though. What happened, did I miss the first day back?"

She looked over at her mother, who stayed silent, her hand on the arm of the leather-clad cat.

Doctor Dupont told her with a smile, "Thank you Marinette. You rest all right? I need to have a talk with your mother. Chat Noir, you as well."

Her mother walked out with the doctor instantly, but the leather cat hesitated, his eyes fixed on her for a few more seconds until he walked out too.

She stared out of the door worried, seeing her mother clearly upset as the doctor talked to her. She heard the cats voice clearer after a second, "What do you mean I shouldn't say anything!"

The door closed and the rest of the conversation was lost.

She didn't have to wait too long before her mother came back in with the doctor, the leather cat leaning against the wall just outside the door.

"Marinette," Doctor Dupont called her gently before sitting in the chair next to her, "Unfortunately, we have to tell you that you were in an accident. During this accident, the impact you made as you fell was, more severe than we had originally thought. You are currently experiencing retrograde amnesia. You have lost roughly two and a half years."

Her eyes widened as she said it in shock, "There is no way."

Her mother told her softly, "Honey it's going to be okay. The amnesia may not be permanent."

"But it could be." She said knowingly, feeling the tears in her eyes, "I, this can't be happening I, I don't even remember what happened!"

Doctor Dupont told her gently, "That's okay. These things can happen with intensive head trauma, but your mother is right. It may only be temporary. I know it is going to be hard to adjust until those memories resurface, but we promise that we are telling you the truth."

She started crying harder. What in the world had she done? Yes she was an accident prone klutz, but enough to have hit her head hard enough to lose two and half years worth of memories? This was a disaster.

Her mother tried to comfort her, telling her that they were going to get through this and that she was going to be okay.

She didn't know why, but she needed to get up. She started to move out of her mother's arms, moving her legs off of the bed, "Marinette you shouldn't get up."

"Please, you have only been awake for a few minutes." Doctor Dupont said seriously.

She barely made it a few steps. Her jelly legs were already giving out on her, but the leather-clad cat was there instantly to catch her. He lifted her up in silence and placed her back on the bed gently, "Stay."

She nodded and he turned to leave. She caught his tail, which was actually a leather belt, and pulled him to a stop. "Stay." She said, not knowing why her stomach clenched from the thought of him leaving.

He turned back to look at her, hope in his eyes, "Now and forever."

She felt herself blushing and he smiled softly as she dropped his tail. He stayed hovering near her after that, even while the doctor and her mother asked her question after question about what she remembered.

Doctor Dupont sighed nearly an hour later, "As far as how things could have gone, this isn't the worst case I've ever seen. Chat Noir, do you want to tell her your side of things?"

"Your name is Chat Noir? What are you some sort of superhero or something?" She joked, seeing all three of them exchange glances that made her sober up, "Are you?"

He nodded, "Technically."

She knew her eyes went wide and her eyes went to the red kwami still perched on his shoulder, "Is, Tikki, like, your spirit guide or something?"

Chat frowned, "No, Tikki isn't my kwami. My kwami's name is Plagg, he is the kwami of destruction. Tikki is the kwami of creation," he hesitated before saying it, "she is your kwami."

She laughed out loud at the absurdity of it, "You think I'm a superhero? I can't even make it to school on time. I have two left feet. I'm not brave. I'm not strong. I can't protect people, I'm just me!"

Chat Noir looked between her mother and the doctor, "Can I have a minute?"

She was surprised by how easily her mother agreed, the doctor too. They left the room and Chat Noir kneeled next to the bed as the door closed, "Marinette I know right now, you have no idea who I am, and you have no reason to trust me but," he took her hand carefully, his claws resting softly against her skin, "You can protect people. You are one of the bravest people I have ever met, and you are strong. You have the single strongest heart I've ever known. You are smart and resourceful, and courageous and kind, and honestly one of the most amazing people I have been honored enough to know."

She felt the blush return to her cheeks but he wasn't looking up at her, "I need to tell you now, even though I know you don't understand." She felt something wet hit her hand, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I let this happen. I'm sorry I couldn't do more, that I wasn't able to protect you."

She felt the tears in her own eyes at his words, saying what she felt was the truth as she touched his face, "It wasn't your fault."

There were tears falling from his beautiful green eyes, "Yes it was." He said simply.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, in a move that felt natural. She didn't want to see him sad, "No it wasn't. I may not remember what happened, but I know that no matter what it was, I made a choice, so don't try to carry that burden. It's not yours to bear."

He let his head fall against her thigh as he cried for a minute. She hesitantly ran her hand through his soft golden hair, finally just rubbing circles on the soft spot at the base of his neck.

He let out a content sigh, and what sounded like a purr, which made her giggle.

He looked up and smiled at her, "You don't remember, but you are still you."

She asked curious because she still really couldn't wrap her head around it, "Am I really a, superhero?"

He nodded, "Yes. You are my partner. Ladybug."

She glanced around the room, "That explains the red and black spots everywhere."

"These are from the citizens who wished you well. You got quite a few, actually. I have a giant box of all the cards and notes that you were sent. You've been unconscious for a little over five days." He explained. She scooted over slightly and patted the bed next to her.

He sat down slowly as she said it, "Five days to lose two years. Will you tell me what really happened, were you there?"

He frowned, "I was, however the doctor doesn't think I should say anything to you about it. He wants the memories to come back on their own without aggravating the trauma by triggering the event."

"What do you think?" She asked instantly.

He took her hand again, "A lot has happened to us in two years. The, incident, was something neither of us saw coming. We were actually having what was without a doubt the best day of my life, until it became the worst." He squeezed her hand tighter, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you by trying to trigger your memories, so I'd rather keep it to myself for now, if that's okay with you."

She nodded, the words coming out of her easily, "I trust you kitty."

She covered her mouth seeing his shock but he smiled brightly, "You call me kitty a lot, so don't worry, it's fine. I actually quite enjoy the name coming from you, bugaboo."

She groaned and for some reason this made him laugh harder, "There it is. Oh this is going to be awful, it's like I'm back at square one."

"What do you mean?" She asked seriously.

He looked at Tikki when she floated in front of him, "What do you think?"

Tikki was frowning, "I don't know. I've never had a chosen lose their entire time of being a holder. Maybe you should take it slow."

Chat nodded, hearing Plagg agreeing with Tikki internally.

"I guess I deserve this, after everything I've done." He said bitterly before smiling at Marinette, "All you need to know right now is that you are my partner. There can't be a Chat Noir without a Ladybug."

"But what if I'm not the right person? What if I screw up or make things worse?" She asked him.

He said it firmly, "You are the right person, and we screw up all the time. Granted not as much as we used to but this entire situation is one epic fail. We use our failures to our advantage and by the grace of our lucky ladybug we seem to be faring pretty well. It creates purrfect opportunities."

He watched the cringe form on her face and smirked as she asked, "You are one of THOSE people aren't you?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you could pawsibly mean." He said easily, grinning wildly as she face palmed, "Oh god you are. How have I put up with this for two years?"

He laughed, "You'll figure it out. I'm sure I'll chat-ch your attention one day soon."

She grabbed at her shoulder suddenly and he was up in an instant, all humor gone, "Marinette are you okay?"

She nodded, getting it out through her teeth, "My shoulder just got a really sharp pain all of a sudden."

"Elias!" He called, laying her back down slowly to the bed.

Doctor Dupont rushed back in, telling Chat Noir calmly, "The medication is wearing off that's all. I'm surprised she lasted this long. Just breathe Marinette, slowly, I'll be right back."

He rushed out but came back rather quickly with a filled syringe, "This should help, and will make you sleepy."

He was already giving her the shot before she could protest. She grabbed Chat Noir's hand, squeezing with all her might, "Please don't leave."

He told her instantly, "I'm not going anywhere m'lady."

She felt her eyes getting heavy and heard Doctor Dupont tell them, "She still needs rest. I recommend a few more days at least. Sabine why don't you call Tom? Chat Noir,"

"Not now. I'll deal with them later." He said, running his thumb lightly over her hand as it got quiet. She felt herself falling, whatever the doctor gave her was strong. She could swear she felt something soft against her forehead before he whispered it, "Never again. I promise I'll never let this happen ever again."

"Marinette, are you up?" Her father asked as he poked his head through her trapdoor. She was sitting at her desk already, having been up for almost an hour now, "Yes papa I'm up."

He smiled but asked worried, "Are you sure about this? You don't have to go back to school so soon."

"I want to. I really do feel better honest." She said, touching her shoulder gently.

"Still hurting?" He asked knowingly.

"A little. I'll be okay." She said brightly. When he moved to go back downstairs she couldn't help but ask, "Papa, Chat Noir said he would be sending someone to take care of me."

Her father beamed, "Yes, Adrien. He's a good boy Marinette, and your friend, and I know he won't steer you wrong. I know Chat Noir trusts him, and you trust Chat Noir right?"

She nodded instantly, wishing Chat Noir could go to school with her. Being a superhero of course she knew it was silly to expect that of him.

"You can trust Adrien the same way. I promise." He turned suddenly and told her, "Looks like your escort has arrived."

She frowned worried as her father left. Tikki flew up and told her gently, "You'll like Adrien, Marinette. He's very kind."

She sighed, "I believe you. The name sounds familiar, I just don't know why."

Tikki smiled, "He's your friend. You may experience things like that all day when you are around your other friends. But I know you can do this."

"Thanks Tikki." She said warmly. Tikki flew into her purse and she headed downstairs with her bag.

She heard a boy laughing as she rounded the corner. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized who he was, "A-Adrien Agreste!?"

He smiled at her, "Hey Marinette. How are you feeling? Ready for school?"

She knew she was staring at him dumbfounded. There was no way she was friends with Adrien freaking Agreste.

She tore her eyes away from him and looked at her mother, "THIS, is who he sent?"

Adrien had a small smile on his face, "You mean Chat Noir right? He knows that we are friends and he figured since you and I are close that it would make things easier for you."

She couldn't help that she was staring at him again. God, why was he so, so, beautiful?

She shook her head quickly, "No, that's impossible. You are a model, there is no way we are friends. I'm not anything important and you are,"

"Your best friend." He said instantly, but a deep sadness reached his eyes that she didn't know how to place, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable though. I can call your best girl friend. She can be over here in no time instead if,"

"No, no that's okay I just," she felt herself blushing, not knowing why, "I can't believe that we are, friends."

He told her smiling slightly, "It took a while, to be honest. I used to be a little awkward."

She said it instantly, "I don't believe that for a second."

He laughed and it warmed her heart, "I swear it's true. We should get going though. I'm sure the others are going to want to bombard you the second you walk in the door."

She watched as her mother and father each hugged Adrien in turn before hugging her and telling them to have a good day. As they walked outside together, she said it curious, "You seem, really close to my mom and dad."

He smiled at her, "They are the greatest. I spend a lot of free time here when I can. You are so lucky that love is just spilling out of your home. My house is, the exact opposite."

She touched his arm, feeling her heart clench as she watched his face fall, "I'm sorry."

He put his hand over hers, "Don't worry. I've accepted it. I know that isn't going to be my life forever, and that I'm going to have the happiness in my life that I choose." He was smiling at her and she felt herself smiling back, "I told you that didn't I?"

He laughed, "Every chance you could until it sunk in."

She walked up the stairs of the school with him, both of them still smiling as he lead her to their classroom. She hesitated outside of the door, worrying about what was going to happen.

She heard a very angry girl yell the instant he walked in, "YOU ARE A LIAR ADRIEN! I went to the hospital and she wasn't there! Explain yourself!"

"It's sort of obvious isn't it?" Adrien asked calmly.

The same girl yelled back at him, "What is so obvious! You didn't answer your phone all weekend! If I have to tie your ass down to get the truth I will!"

He looked over and then turned around completely, seeing her hesitating outside of the door. He smiled knowingly, holding out his hand, "It's okay. She's mad at me, not you."

She hesitantly stepped towards him, putting her hand in his before he pulled her through the door.

A reddish brown haired girl with glasses standing two rows up said her name shakily, "Marinette."

She didn't recognize the girl at all, but her name repeated throughout the class in various states of shock. The girl jumped over the seats and wrapped her in a hug as she cried uncontrollably on her shoulder, "You are okay! You have had me worried sick! You can't do that to me girl!"

She looked at Adrien for help and he touched the girl's shoulder for a second, "Alya,"

The girl held her tighter and pulled her away from Adrien, "You stay the hell away from her Agreste."

Adrien told everyone as most of the girls moved to stand like a wall between her and Alya, and Adrien, "Marinette has amnesia. The past two years are gone."

The girl still holding her protectively held her out at arms length, staring at her face in fear, "That's not true."

She nodded in silence, "I'm sorry I, I don't know who you are."

The girl dropped her arms and asked instantly, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"The day before the start of the school year, two years ago." She said softly, still having a hard time wrapping her head around it herself.

The girl said it knowingly, "We, we met the next day. One freaking day difference. Wait, so she shouldn't remember you either."

Adrien sighed heavily, "She doesn't. Her parents asked me to watch out for her though so I picked her up this morning."

A tall athletic looking boy said it with a smirk, "Picked her up huh?"

Adrien said it angrily, "Stop it Kim. She doesn't need this right now and neither do I."

She moved past the girls and went straight to Adrien worried by his tone. He looked at her and said it softer, "Sorry. They've all been on my case since your accident so I'm a little touchy."

She shook her head, "It's okay. I just, don't want to see you upset."

A guy she recognized from elementary school, though the headphones were a new addition, said it kindly, "At least you are still the same Marinette."

"Nino?" She said a little surprised, smiling when he nodded, "Bonus points dudette."

She asked curious, "So you really got on the music train after all huh?"

Nino nodded, "You know it."

She saw a few somewhat familiar faces, though the names were still shaky for others. Everyone was asking if she was okay, and how she was doing. She tried to answer as though she was completely better. Her shoulder still hurt really bad when the medication wore off though. And thank heavens she was right-handed or she'd never make it through the day.

The girl who had hugged her, who had been arguing with Adrien, was Alya, the best girl friend Adrien had wanted to call. Alya sat next to her, and to her surprise Adrien and Nino sat in the seats in front of them. She felt in her heart that Alya was a good person, and judging by how mad she initially was at Adrien for his silence on her condition, she knew that they had to be really good friends.

Apparently, Adrien had known she was in the hospital but hadn't told any of their classmates, including Alya. He had told the class that it was his fault she was in there, which was how he knew about her condition, but he wouldn't tell them anything specific even though they were all worried. Chat Noir hadn't mentioned Adrien's involvement in the incident to her, so she'd have to ask about it when she saw him again.

When lunch came around, everyone decided to eat in the classroom together so they could all talk.

She mostly sat back in silence, listening to the side conversations and all the joking around going on. It kept a smile on her face with how close they all were.

Was this really what her life had been like for the past two years?

She really hated this amnesia more and more by the minute. She knew there were some inside jokes going around, but didn't really understand anything. More than once she saw Adrien blush, especially when Alya said something with a knowing look in her eyes.

She sighed. She really wished Chat Noir was here. She had been thinking about him all morning, wondering what he was doing. She knew that he had a civilian life too, but he told her that until she got her memories back, it wasn't a good idea for her to know who he was. She had agreed with him, though reluctantly.

She felt that there was more between them, more than them being partners who fought akuma's together. She just didn't know how far it went. Honestly she was a little scared to know.

Everyone started laughing at something and she backed out of the room with her sketchbook, feeling a little like an outcast.

They probably wouldn't even notice she was gone.

She found a comfortable spot under some stairs and started doodling. She wasn't really one for artistic drawing. Drawing clothes came easy, but now it seemed like all she could do was sketch Chat Noir. It helped keep her calm, having a small piece of her partner with her even though it wasn't really him.

"Hey."

She looked up and saw Adrien peering around the stairs, "I thought I'd find you here."

She smiled sheepishly, "I guess the amnesia can't take everything away."

He chuckled lightly before sitting next to her and asking, "What are you working on this time? A new dress, new jacket?"

She shook her head and showed him the almost finished sketch, "Chat Noir huh? It looks good." He told her brightly.

"Thanks. He was there when I woke up and ever since I just, can't get him out of my head." She admitted.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Adrien asked, his face was kind, like he wouldn't be upset if she refused to answer.

The easiest answer she could have given him was that it was because he was her superhero partner. He was one of the few people who knew almost everything about her. Chat Noir had been able to answer almost every question she had about the past two years over the few days she had stayed at the hospital after she woke up. That wasn't counting some of the more personal ones about her civilian life that he wasn't sure of. He was even on the very small list of those who knew what really happened with her 'incident' as everyone was calling it.

She couldn't tell Adrien any of this though.

Chat Noir had advised her against telling anyone she was Ladybug. Not that she thought anyone would believe her. He said that it was to protect her, but to protect the other person too. Hawkmoth, the villain they had been trying to track down to stop the akuma's for good, would use anyone he could to get to them. If anyone found out who they really were outside of the masks, things could go downhill fast.

Adrien hit her knee lightly with his own when she hesitated to get an answer out, "Forget about it. It's not important."

"It's not that I don't want to give you an answer Adrien I just, I don't know why." She bit her bottom lip, trying to explain, "This may not make sense, or maybe it does, I don't know. I feel like he knows so much more than he is letting on. I know why he is keeping some things a secret, like what actually happened to me, but at the same time I feel like there is something even more important than that."

She sighed softly, putting her head on her knees as she pulled them to her chest, "I feel like I have a great big hole in my chest. I'm missing something important between me and him, but because of my memories,"

"You can't pinpoint exactly what it is." Adrien said, making her nod.

"It's understandable though." He said leaning back on his hands comfortably, "Chat Noir was there during your accident, and he knows you better than you know yourself right now. He's the one solid tie you have to your lost memories."

She lifted her head a little, saying it surprised, "Exactly."

He smiled at her, "I know you too you know."

She put her hand over his, "Thanks Adrien. I'm really glad I have my best friend here."

"Anything for you." He said with a soft smile.

"Agreste where have you taken her off to now!" Alya yelled into the common area.

Adrien sighed heavily "She is never going to let me live down the past two weeks. I knew it wouldn't be long before she realized we were both gone."

Marinette laughed quietly, "I didn't think anyone would notice actually."

"No, everyone did. Nino just sent me first because they noticed you are more comfortable around me." He explained as he stood, offering her his hand, "She will come hunt you down. That girl has ears like a fox, she misses nothing."

She took his hand with a smile and stood. They walked out from underneath the stairs and Alya was shaking her head at them, "I turn my back for two minutes."

They surprisingly said it together in the same shaky tone, "Sorry Alya."

It made them all laugh and they headed back to class. For the rest of their lunch, everyone started explaining why they were making certain jokes. They tried to give her a quick debriefing of everything she had missed, keeping her included in the conversation this time.

She was really surprised to find out that most of her class had been akumatized. In fact, everyone had. Everyone but her and Adrien, according to Kim.

She had found that a little odd, but pushed it down for later, feeling like the little offhand comment by Kim was important for some reason.

After school was out, Adrien walked her home after she received a long series of hugs by all the girls.

"They really were all worried about you." Adrien told her with a small smile.

"I can tell. Are we all really that close?" She wondered.

"For the most part. Our class isn't very big, and we have our groups within the group," Adrien started to smile, "But when it's important, we band together."

"That's good. I'm glad." She said happily. As they reached the bakery she asked because she finally realized it, "Adrien, how did Chat Noir know that you and I were friends?"

Adrien froze with his hand on the front door handle. He only hesitated for a second before smiling at her, but she could see the worry in it, "Chat Noir and I are close in his civilian life, I can't really tell you more than that though."

He rushed into the bakery before she could ask more. She walked in after him, hearing him ask her father, "Knead, any help back there?"

Her father laughed as she groaned out loud making Adrien smirk as she said it in horror, "No, not you too!"

"You always RISE to the occasion Adrien." Her father called back.

Adrien chuckled, "Well, you know bread puns. I try to make them good but sometimes they come out stale."

She covered her face in her hands, "Oh god they are everywhere."

Her father's reply was instant, "That makes you one tough cookie then."

Adrien shrugged, "Life is what you bake it."

She looked at her mother, desperate for help to make it stop, but her mother just laughed, "You get used to it honey."

She told Adrien seriously, "I am officially dropping our friendship."

"So you've said, quite a few times." Adrien said without a care in the world as he smiled at her brightly.

She felt herself blushing again. Why did this keep happening? Why was her heart racing just from seeing him smile?

"Marinette, are you hurting again?" He asked seriously as he took a step towards her.

She shook her head quickly, "No! No, you're fine. I, I mean I'M fine. Not that you're not fine, because I mean obviously you are." She saw a small blush on his cheeks and said it quickly, "Not like that! I mean because you aren't hurt kind of fine, but the other kind too because you know, you're handsome and I, I'm going to stop talking now."

She could tell that her entire face was red and even though he gave her a soft smile she told him quickly, "Thank you for today. See you tomorrow!"

She rushed upstairs and threw herself on her chaise the second she walked into the room.

Tikki flew out of her bag and said it softly, "Well, that was, interesting."

She groaned, "Oh my god Tikki what did I just do? One second everything was great and then I started gushing word vomit like an idiot! Adrien is my best friend and I just told him he was fine!" She pulled a pillow over her flushed face and groaned, "God he is going to think I've lost my mind."

"You do have amnesia Marinette." Tikki said, stifling a giggle.

She groaned more into the pillow, "All of you must secretly love doing this to me."

Tikki giggled again, "Just on occasion."

She sat up quickly, scaring Tikki who had gotten close to her, "You've been with me for two years too, not just Chat Noir, or Adrien even. Can you explain a little more to me? Is Adrien really my best friend, or were we, dating?"

Tikki looked away from her for a few seconds before her eyes widened as she flew over to the chest in the corner, "Marinette your diaries! You have kept a diary for as long as I've known you. You can tell yourself what you've been missing!"

She smiled brightly, going straight to her chest and pulling out the little notebooks, "Tikki you are a genius."

She had about six diaries to go through, which made her feel hopeful that she would find good information in them.

She opened the first one and started reading right away. Her eyes widened in shock every few pages that she read. She wasn't only talking about being Ladybug and her friendship with Chat Noir, who joked about how in love with her he was, in these diaries. She was talking about her school life and her friends, and a very big part of that life was Adrien Agreste. The more she read, the more her heart felt like something really bad was coming.

It was obvious that she had been completely in love with Adrien two years ago, even the stuttering she had done downstairs was what Alya had finally dubbed the Adrien Effect. She felt the embarrassment rush back to her face when she found the piece that she had hoped to not find.

She had even titled the diary entry, _The Wax Museum Incident_.

That was when everything had changed. She could tell by the slight waves on the pages that she had been crying while writing some of this. Adrien had told her that he was in love with someone, completely oblivious to her own feelings.

She felt some of the tears in her eyes coming back reading her own anguish on the page.

She forced herself to keep reading, seeing that she had made it through that pain. She had very nearly stopped speaking to Adrien altogether but, that was when she realized she didn't want to lose him. If friends was all they would be, then that was what they would be. She loved him enough to want him to be happy, even if that meant pushing her own feelings away.

She found that she started talking about Chat Noir a lot more about a year ago, and the conflict she felt because of how much he proved over and over again that he was in love with her. She finally got to the diary of the last few months, seeing her happily talking about Adrien again and even commenting on how he had starting calling her his best friend.

Her very last entry was from a few days before the Paris Heroes Event.

"_I don't know what to do. No, I do know what to do, I just don't know if I have the courage to. I think I'm trying not to accept it, like my mind refuses to let me have the happiness of my choosing. I know Chat would be happy, extremely happy. And, I know it would make me happy to make him happy. I've been making him hold back his feelings all this time, even after having done the same thing myself with Adrien and knowing how it made me feel. When did I become such a terrible person?_

_He loves me. I can see how much he does in his eyes without him having to say anything at all. They are so open, so innocent. I really think he would love me no matter what, with or without the mask. But can I really go through with this?_

_Adrien and I are finally in a good place. He is such a great guy, and I am glad that he is my best friend – not including Alya of course. But if I let that denial go, if I let go of that futile hope that one day Adrien might love me back, if I risk saying the words to Chat Noir, will I regret it if something happens to him because of it? With Hawkmoth still out there, I would never forgive myself if something happened to my kitty._

_I'd never be the same._

_It would put a hole in my heart that would never heal, and everyday without him would be purgatory. Neither dead, or alive, just, there._

_Oh my god what am I saying?_

_Am I saying… what I think I am?_

_Oh god I am._

_I don't even think I have the words left to get this out but I think, I think I've accepted it. No, I have accepted it._

_Adrien is never going to love me the way I loved him. – Hey look, past tense. That's progress Marinette. – I know where my heart is. He's had it all along, and I've treated his terribly. Maybe, maybe I can start to make up for it, if he lets me. I want to find a way, I have to find a way, to show him that my feelings are real._

_I can do this. I know I can. I won't see him until the festival this weekend, but I think that will be a good time to work up the nerve I'm going to need. I want to be completely open and honest with him from now on._

_No more secrets between me and my chaton, and I do mean none. If I'm going to do this, I want to do it right. It's time. I've accepted it._

_That damn chat, he is probably never going to let me live this down but in a way I almost don't care. I want to be at his side, puns and all. Just admit it they have grown on you. I want to hear his carefree laugh, and see that soft smile and warmth in his eyes from that night on the Eiffel Tower, every day. I don't ever want to my chaton to be unhappy because of me, not ever again._

_I'm going to do it. I've decided. I'm going to tell him, so let's get this out so it won't be as hard later. Admit it Marinette._

_Okay, deep breath, here it goes._

_I AM IN LOVE WITH CHAT NOIR._"

There was a soft thud on the roof that made her jump out of her stupor. How long had she stared at that last line? What time was it? When did it get dark out?

A small knock came from the window behind her, and she turned instantly, staring into the beautiful, piercing green eyes of the Chat who had her heart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The last chapter is on the way so don't fret!**

**Feel free to comment and review! **

**Au Revoir for now!**


	5. Now and Forever

**Hey everyone! This is it! The last chapter! I am so excited with how this turned out and I hope you guys are too!**

**Please feel free to leave comments and reviews! They make me want to write more! And don't forget you can always PM me with comments too if you want. I always respond! Thanks to everyone's support and love by favoriting and following!**

**Also, I do not own the characters (or any part of the show unfortunately...*sad face*), just the plot!**

**Without further a-do, ENJOY!**

**Now and Forever**

* * *

Chat had a bright smile on his face, and the tears she had been holding back all this time fell with no remorse. He disappeared from the window and she covered her face as she cried.

"Whoa, hey, what is going on? Are you okay?" He asked as he appeared at her side. She had no idea how he got in but she didn't care.

He put his arms around her in comfort and she leaned into him, crying into his chest as the smell of his leather overwhelmed her.

How could he not tell her?

How could he say that they were just partners?

Why wouldn't he have told her the truth?

After all that pain she had caused him to bear, had she been too late?

Her heart fell. She was supposed to have told him the Saturday of the accident. Did that have something to do with why she had the accident in the first place?

Oh no. Maybe she had told him. He knew who she was outside of the mask now, but she didn't know him. Was he, disappointed? Oh god that had to be it. He was disappointed that she was Ladybug.

"Marinette you are scaring me." He whispered shakily. "Talk to me."

She forced it to come out, but she couldn't look at his face. She couldn't see the answer in his eyes if it was true, "Were you disappointed?"

He lifted her up slightly, looking into her eyes with a frown, "Disappointed? About what?"

A few more tears fell, "That I was Ladybug. Is that why you didn't tell me the truth?"

He said it instantly, "I have never lied to you. Everything I told you was the truth." He cupped her face, telling her softer, "And how could you think for even a second that I was disappointed? When I realized just how lucky I was that the most amazing girl I have ever known was my partner," he paused, debating telling her that he loved her before deciding not to, "the relief and joy I felt couldn't be measured."

He felt himself blushing. Oh to hell with it. He'd been holding back for two years, and he knew his lady felt the same so he was just going to get it out, "The love I felt for Ladybug, and the love I have for Marinette, combined into something I didn't even know could exist. It was perfect," he rubbed her cheek gently, "It is perfect. I could never be disappointed."

He put his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes, "I'm in love with my best friend. I'm the luckiest black cat in the world."

She closed her eyes, telling him softly, "I love you too kitty."

He kissed her lightly, a feather light touch that sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

He asked looking into her eyes, "Do I sound like I'm disappointed?"

"No." She said, caught in his amazing soft green eyes.

He stood from where he had been kneeling and gave her a loving smile. She stood and hugged him tightly, his arms wrapping around her instantly. They stood there content for a minute until Chat asked her, "What made you think I was disappointed?"

She looked over at the desk, "My diaries. I started writing in them regularly when I became Ladybug. I wrote down a lot, so I'm a little clearer about the past two years." She said it disappointed, "Even though I don't remember anything myself."

He asked curious, "May I?"

She nodded, "Go ahead."

He picked up the open diary, only going back a page or two as he read the last entry, his tail twitching occasionally. She knew he had reached the end when he grinned so wide it went ear to ear.

He looked up at her and said it happily, "You are amazing bug."

She blushed looking down, "I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I should have realized sooner how much I was hurting you, especially after everything with Adrien." She looked back up at him, asking curious, "Did you know when you sent him this morning, that I used to have a crush on him?"

The diary dropped out of his hand, "I, yes I found out recently." He picked up the diary slowly, "But that wasn't why I sent him. I knew he was close to you, and I wanted you to be comfortable going back to school. I wanted someone to be there who could watch your back in my place." He put the diary back on the desk, turning to look at her with a frown, "What did you mean, after everything with Adrien?"

She frowned slightly, grabbing one of the very first diaries, "It's all here. Everything I'm missing, or most of it. Two years ago, around the time I became Ladybug, I fell in love with Adrien. It wasn't going anywhere, he never noticed me, and I was too nervous around him to admit how I felt." She found the only titled entry and showed it to him.

"The Wax Museum Incident?" He read, his eyes moving across the page quickly, widening in shock as he looked up, "This is what it was. This is what caused you to start pushing m-him away. He broke your heart."

She nodded sadly, "It's okay, honest."

"No it's not okay I," he stopped, looking down at the page again, running a finger down what she knew were probably the small watermarks from where she had cried.

"Chat it is okay. I can tell that it made me sad for a long time, but I had you. That made the world of difference. I could finally stop clinging to the hope that Adrien would ever love me, and it let me realize that the love I had built up in my head, I already had with you." She said softly.

He put the diary down and hugged her again, burying his face in her neck, "I'm so sorry mon amour. I had no idea it was Adrien. I knew the boy you liked had hurt you, but I had no idea it was him or I never would have,"

"He's my friend now Chat, my best friend. He probably didn't say anything to you because honestly it doesn't sound like I ever told him." She said pulling away from him as the words sank in.

"Best friend. You called me your best friend too earlier." She whispered, her head trying to overload a new fact as the sirens went off.

There was no way.

She took a few steps back, shaking her head, "Chat, how do you know Adrien? And why does he think that my accident was his fault when Ladybug was the one that was hurt? You told me at the hospital that I was saving you and that's why I got hurt. You,"

Chat stood there, not saying a word. Honestly with this kind of silence between them, he didn't have to. They simply stared at each other until he let out a soft sigh, "At the festival, when we first got there, you told me that you didn't want to feel at war with yourself anymore, and you wanted to be together. I was, ecstatic, to say the least. Being the huge crowd there was, everyone saw us kiss and we confirmed that we were together."

He hesitated and she asked starting to worry, "What are you trying to avoid saying?"

Chat frowned a little more, "I am the reason you got hurt. I wasn't lying about that when I told our class. I knew you would feel more comfortable if I was around you at school, and your parents actually suggested that I come pick you up so,"

"Adrien." She finally managed to get out to stop his rant.

He went silent again, staring at her in a mix of sadness and worry until he nodded.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to," he looked away from her as his ears flattened against his head, "be, disappointed."

She felt herself blushing again as she said it, "I called you fine this afternoon. Did it sound like I was disappointed?"

He looked up in shock, and all she could do was smile at him, "I think being in love with her best friend, and having him love her back, is every girls dream."

He asked unsure, "Even without your memories, do you still really feel that way?"

She walked up to him and grabbed his hand, putting it over her heart and not commenting on the blush she saw creeping up under his mask.

Her heart was racing out of control, just by being near him, and she knew that he could feel it. "I know what I feel. I had a full blown case of the Adrien Effect downstairs, thankfully I didn't land straight on my face somehow but,"

"Adrien Effect?" He asked simply, completely clueless about what that meant.

She laughed, keeping her hand in his as she explained, "The stuttering, and extreme klutzilla moments? Well, those were your fault. You would smile at me and everything would kind of, fuzz out, I think is what I wrote down. I'd start tripping over my words or just stand there like an idiot not able to make anything come out. Alya dubbed the 'love sickness' the Adrien Effect." She said rolling her eyes.

Chat sighed heavily, "I'm an idiot."

She shrugged, "I don't remember it, and from what I read I got over it." She flicked his bell softly, hoping to get a smile out of him, "And still, I fell in love with you all over again in one bell swoop."

He only frowned more, "And that makes me an even bigger idiot. Plagg, Claws In." There was a small burst of green and black light.

Plagg's voice was instant, "Come on Adrien. Don't hold out on me! I'm starving over here!"

Adrien rolled his eyes, "You ate right before we left so don't even try it. Marinette, meet Plagg."

Plagg bowed theatrically, "Kwami of destruction, the original great black cat, purveyor of fine cheese,"

"Instigator that incited the Trojan War, eruptor of Vesuvius, sinker of Atlantis," Adrien started listing as he counted them out on his fingers, Plagg interrupting him loudly, "HEY! I told you those stories in confidence!"

She giggled as Tikki flew to her side, "Those are some of Plagg's greatest moments. Right Stinky Socks?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny those acts." Plagg said crossing his arms, "But yes."

Marinette smiled, "It's nice to meet you Plagg."

She took Adrien's free hand as he held out a slice of Camembert that disappeared in seconds and told him seriously, "You shouldn't feel bad over something you didn't know. If I had gotten the courage to tell you how I felt, maybe things could have been different but I was the one who kept my feelings a secret."

"Maybe if I had just paid attention, things could be very different." Adrien said softly.

"We are still here now. That's all that matters." She said before kissing the side of his head.

He looked over and smiled at her, "I love you Marinette. I really, truly do."

She started blushing but responded easily, "I love you too Adrien."

"Ugh, finally. Now I don't have to listen to Adrien's constant pining over Ladybug, or worrying to the point of incessant pacing that Marinette was going to somehow end up hating him." Plagg said, digging through one of her baskets near her desk until he found a ball of bright green yarn. "Ooooo." Plagg said eyeing the green ball of yarn mischieviously.

Adrien blushed, telling Plagg annoyed, "No one asked you, and leave Marinette's things alone."

Plagg ignored him, pawing at the all of yarn on the floor as he responded, "Well you were, ever since Alya threw it in your face in class. It even made you almost get akumatized."

"You were almost akumatized?!" She shrieked.

"Almost, but I wasn't so it's fine. I managed to calm down and I destroyed the akuma." Adrien said trying to reassure her that everything was okay.

"Plagg how dare you." Tikki said sternly. "Nooroo begged you to never do that again."

Plagg was tangling himself up in the yarn without a care, "He wouldn't combine your miraculous with mine to purify it, and I couldn't let it go infect someone else. Ladybug is awake now so I won't have to do it again. Nooroo will understand."

"How long ago was this?" Tikki asked Adrien.

"The day you and Marinette woke up." Adrien said instantly.

"That leaves about three more days then." Tikki said with a sigh, "At least Nooroo will be free of negative energy for that long and we won't have to worry about akuma's."

Adrien nodded, "That's actually one of the reason's I came over here. I knew something was wrong when you rushed upstairs so I wanted to check on you too, but I needed to tell you something."

"Okay, go for it." She said easily.

He shook his head, "Not here. Will you come with me?"

She nodded and stood, heading for her trapdoor. He grabbed her wrist and smiled slightly, "Up, not down."

She looked at him confused before she got it, "Oh, right. Superpowers."

"Plagg, Claws Out."

"Tikki, Spots On."

They transformed and took off from her balcony. This was the first time she had transformed since the accident, but it didn't feel weird in any way. Her muscles subconsciously knew what to do, and she was able to follow Chat Noir easily.

It didn't take long before they were stopping on a rooftop that had a really nice view of the Louvre.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"How does this spot make you feel?" Chat asked with a frown.

She looked around, admitting it as it hit, "Uneasy. There is nothing here but at the same time, I feel something really bad around here." She went over to the ledge, putting her hands down on the brick when she stepped back as a violent shock tore through her.

"What was that?" She asked, staring at her hands.

Chat said it hesitantly, "The person who attacked us, I'm pretty sure that this is where they attacked from. I have checked every inch of this area, but there is nothing here. I don't have any ideas as to who could have done it, or why, or where they went after they did it. It's like they vanished into thin air."

Ladybug frowned, "Is that possible?"

Chat shook his head, "I don't know. I feel like I'm missing something important but I have no idea what it could be."

A bright blue portal opened up behind them. Chat Noir jumped in front of her as he pulled out his baton.

A woman in a blue and white bunny styled outfit appeared out of it, saying it relieved, "Oh thank god you are here. I was sure I was going to have to hunt you down."

"Bunnyx?" Chat said confused as he moved out of his protective stance.

"Bunnyx?" She asked confused looking at Chat Noir. He smiled slightly and explained, "Bunnyx is one of the Miraculous holders from the future. She can burrow through time and she's our friend so don't worry. What are you doing here?"

Bunnyx said it quickly, "Have either of you been attacked recently?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other before Ladybug answered, "Yeah, I was, actually, but Chat Noir was the target. I ended up losing my memories, including those of being Ladybug."

Bunnyx nodded but looked worried, "Good, I guess. At least then it makes sense."

"Mind explaining?" Chat asked confused.

"First, I need your help. Well, we, need your help." Bunnyx said, grabbing their wrists and throwing them into the open portal.

They both yelled out loud, feeling their bodies pulling in different directions for a fraction of a second before they came out in an alley.

Bunnyx whistled and a few seconds later, a bluish-green snake-like guy dropped down, "That was fast."

"Time travel. It does that. Where are they Viperion?" Bunnyx asked.

"With Carapace and Rena. Chat's still unconscious and LB's memories are still shaky." He said calmly before smiling at them, "You know if they find out we did this, they are going to be beyond pissed at us."

Bunnyx shrugged, "I'd rather them be mad then lose them completely."

Ladybug and Chat Noir asked at the same time, "What is going on?"

Viperion had a soft voice as he explained quickly, "We lost an akuma for about ten minutes. He completely disappeared. We'd been tracking him down, but then he just reappeared right behind Chat Noir. He shot him in the back and then disappeared again. Chat's been unconscious ever since, and a few minutes ago, Ladybug started having trouble remembering things, very specifically the unconscious black cat at her side and the fact that she was a superhero."

Chat asked before Ladybug could, "What is this guys power?"

Bunnyx said it worried, "That's the problem. We have no idea. He calls himself, Counterplayer."

Chat snorted, "That's not very original." Ladybug hit his arm and he flinched, "Well it's not. I'm sure I could come up with something much better."

Viperion chuckled, "You two have really never changed."

Bunnyx rolled her eyes, "You've had that conversation already and Ladybug was right, his name isn't important. We need to find and stop him because I think part of his ability allows him to move through time."

Ladybug nodded, "Which could be why you lost him for a few minutes."

Chat Noir's eyes widened, "Wait, why did you think to go back to us specifically, instead of just going after a different version of our older selves?"

Viperion explained, "My ability is called Second Chance. We tried resetting things, but he came at us in different ways with different powers no matter how many times we reset it. It was after one of the resets when he disappeared."

"I felt the rift in time and burrowed through it when we realized we would have to go get a version of Ladybug that had her memories . I ended up in front of the two of you so you two are the ones we most likely need." Bunnyx explained.

Ladybug took a few steps away from them as she paced, "Resets caused new outcomes and new powers. Future Chat Noir was shot in the back and went unconscious. Future Ladybug's memories could have to do with my amnesia. Going back in time would explain why Past Chat Noir couldn't pick up a trace of the guy who attacked us."

She continued pacing, trying to think, "Counterplayer. Counter play is just another way of saying revenge. He was after Chat Noir in our time, not me originally. When he did reappear here, he targeted Chat Noir again, but only put him to sleep. Chat Noir must have done something to him," she looked up suddenly, seeing all three of them watching her in silence as she asked, "What was going on before this akuma with Chat Noir?"

Viperion looked at Bunnyx, "The few of us in town were meeting about something Chat Noir and Ladybug wanted to tell us."

"Chat Noir was more excited than usual, acting stupid and was practically useless for information." Bunnyx said looking straight the younger Chat Noir in annoyance.

"Hey I haven't done anything, just yet." Chat said taking a step back with his hands up in surrender.

"They started giving us the news, well Chat screamed it at us." Viperion said with a smile.

Bunnyx nodded, "While happy with the news, seconds later an akuma appears demanding that Chat Noir hand over Ladybug to him."

"You mean the Miraculous right?" Chat asked.

Viperion shook his head, "No, he wanted Ladybug specifically, and Chat Noir told him," Viperion looked at Bunnyx who smacked her forehead, "Stupid idiot. Over my dead body. He couldn't catch our Chat Noir off guard here."

"So his abilities gave him a new ability to seek revenge, pushing him back through time where he tried to go after Chat Noir again in a different way." Ladybug said knowingly.

"I kept resetting him and he couldn't get his revenge, so his powers sent him to a time where he could but still he failed. He must have realized that the only way to get Chat Noir out of the way was to make him go unconscious and it brought him back here where he gained the power to do just that." Viperion theorized.

"Then, what do you need us to do?" Chat asked.

Ladybug looked between Viperion and Bunnyx, "What was the news that we told you before the akuma showed up?"

Bunnyx slapped her hand over Viperion's mouth quickly, "Oh no you don't. I am already screwing with the timeline enough as it is."

Chat told Bunnyx, "It may be important to figuring out WHY he wants revenge on me in the first place. I'm sure if he saw me, he'd come for me, but that won't help us figure out where the akuma is hiding, or why he wants Ladybug."

Bunnyx shook her head, "Can't do it. The less you know the better. I'm already risking a lot just by bringing you both here." She moved her hand from Viperion who asked Ladybug curiously, "Have you used your lucky charm yet?"

She shook her head, "No. Should I give it a try?"

Chat nodded encouragingly, "It may help give us a clue."

She called her lucky charm, and into her hands dropped, "Rena's flute?"

Chat smiled, "Guess we need Rena Rouge. You said she's with older us and Carapace right?"

Viperion nodded, "Follow me."

They all took off after him, coming down next to a mirage over image of Carapace's shell-ter, making it look like it wasn't there.

Rena said it worried, "They are going to be pissed."

"We'll deal with them later. Ladybug's lucky charm was your flute, so here we are." Bunnyx said evenly.

Ladybug handed Rena the flute, "I know I'm using Mirage to keep them safe right now, so why would I need a second flute?"

"A second illusion maybe?" Chat suggested.

"Yeah but of what?" Viperion asked.

Ladybug looked around, seeing herself as an option and she smiled, "Can you mirage me to look like my older self?"

Rena nodded, "Easily, but why?"

Ladybug smiled, "So I can give myself up."

Chat actually hissed an angry sound at her, "Over my de-,"

Viperion covered his mouth before he could finish, "That phrase is exactly what got us in this mess to begin with."

Ladybug smiled at him, "Trust me kitty. I know what I'm doing." She explained her plan quickly, glad that everyone was instantly on board. Though Chat Noir was not excited about it at all.

Carapace's voice came from inside the mirage, "I'll keep our two safe. Get this done so we can go celebrate for real."

Everyone moved into position as she alone walked slowly towards the Eiffel Tower before calling out, "Counterplayer!"

It didn't take long for him to appear. The guy was wearing a purple and black suit with long coat tails. He had a simple silver domino mask over his eyes, and silver streaks along the tips of his hair. He stood there for a moment, taking her in, "Ladybug. I knew you'd come around."

She nodded, she didn't know what he was talking about, "You were right. I, I hope we can start over."

He took a hesitant step towards her, saying it softer, "I'm sorry for what I did in your past. I just wanted that mangy chat out of the way. I didn't think you were going to get in the way like that. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's in the past. It doesn't matter. You win. I'm yours." She told him softly, scanning him quickly and seeing a deep purple bracelet around his wrist.

He touched the bracelet as he caught her staring at it, "Don't get any funny ideas. This bracelet will just give me new powers to get revenge on you if you betray me."

She asked, seeing Chat dropping down with Viperion behind Counterplayer, "How did Chat Noir betray you?"

Counterplayer said it angrily, "He thinks he can have you all to himself. He thinks he deserves you and he doesn't." He started worrying the bracelet between two fingers, "I can be everything you want, and anything you need. That chat only cares about himself."

She had to keep the attention on her for just a little bit longer. Chat was almost close enough, and she saw Viperion's hand at his wrist, ready to give them a second chance if this failed.

"Chat Noir loves me." She said simply.

"I love you!" He yelled, reaching for her as Chat lunged at him, "Hands off!"

Counterplayer was pushed forward and as he reached for his wrist she threw her yo-yo instinctually, catching his other hand and holding it back. Chat was glaring down at Counterplayer as he pinned him face down, "Cataclysm."

He touched the bracelet and the akuma flew out of it. She purified the akuma quickly and set off the Miraculous Ladybugs.

The Ladybugs swirled around her and her eyes closed. When she opened them, Chat Noir was letting the guy go, but told Viperion, "You need to grab him, before I do something I will regret."

Viperion nodded, "I've got him."

The guy was glaring at Chat Noir as Viperion kept a firm grip on him, "You'll never be worthy of her! All you do is cause her trouble! You are going to be the reason something happens to her, and I hope that guilt destroys you!"

"I'm going to take this one to the police now if that's all right. See you guys." Viperion said with a small smile before disappearing with the guy.

Bunnyx appeared with Rena and Carapace who said it heavily, "These willingly akumatized are a pain."

Rena nodded, "Well, it can't be helped. Are you two okay?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir both nodded before Bunnyx asked, "And, your memories?"

She glanced at Chat Noir sadly, "Still gone."

He frowned, "I saw the ladybugs,"

"My shoulder doesn't hurt anymore, but I still don't remember becoming Ladybug or any of it." She told him.

Rena said it shocked, "Wait, are you saying you have no idea who any of us are?"

She looked at Rena and said it apologetically, "No, sorry."

Carapace frowned, "That's weird. LB said her memories are back to normal, that's why neither of them are here right now, to avoid their younger selves seeing them. By the way, super pissed at us doesn't even begin to cover it Bunnyx."

Bunnyx said it easily, "The akuma was defeated while they were down. We had to do something." She sighed heavily, "Let me get these two home. We really owe you guys. We couldn't have done it without you."

Chat Noir looked devastated, "It's our job."

Bunnyx opened a portal and told them, "It's only a few minutes difference, so we don't cross paths with our other selves. I'm sorry the ladybugs didn't fix your memories mini-LB."

Ladybug shook her head, "It can't cure everything."

Chat Noir looked up at her, "Unfortunately."

She grabbed his hand and he told Carapace as he hesitated to leave, "Tell my older self that if I ever let another akuma come back and hurt her, I'll tear time open with my claws to come Cataclysm some sense into him."

Carapace laughed, "Will do bro. Congratulations by the way."

"On what?" Chat asked with a frown.

Everyone gave a small laugh, having no intention of actually answering his question and they knew it.

Carapace gave them a quick two-fingered salute as everyone told them goodbye before Ladybug followed Chat Noir into the portal.

It closed behind them and Chat sighed heavily, "It's not fair."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I know."

"It wasn't even OUR akuma, well not yet, but still! How come older you got her memories back but you didn't?" Chat said angrily, "This never should have happened to you in the first place."

"If she has all of her memories, then maybe the amnesia really is temporary." She said in hope.

Chat had the smallest half smile on his face, "Yeah, let's hope."

They headed back to her place, both of their time already winding down after that akuma. They dropped into her room and changed back. As they fed their kwami's, Adrien told her softly, "I'm sorry."

She rubbed the top of Tikki's head gently as she asked him confused, "For what?"

"Everything. Not realizing that I was hurting you before, making you push down your feelings, letting you get hurt, all of it. I wish I would have known. I wish I could take it all back." He said staring at her floor.

"I don't." She took a step towards him and saw his image blur out of focus, "A-Adrien,"

She felt herself falling, "Marinette!"

He caught her mid fall, "Hey, Marinette, don't do this to me, don't close your eyes."

She didn't know what to do. Her eyes closed anyways and Adrien's voice slipped away.

_"What, that was practically all you. You're amazing Marinette."_ Adrien said from next to her, his controller hanging lazily in his hand.

Her vision shifted, seeing Adrien standing across from her with a bench between them at school, _"You're seriously talented Marinette. You have a good chance of winning."_

_"You're seriously amazing girl, and one day Adrien will see it too."_ Alya was telling her gently, as Adrien walked with Nino into school, happily wearing the blue scarf she made him.

The magazine fell, she and Adrien both bending down to pick it up and bumping heads lightly. They both had nervous blushes on their faces as they apologized at the same time, _"Sorry."_

_"This photo was a great idea Marinette."_ Adrien whispered as he leaned closer to her. Her voice was shaking at the compliment, _"Th-thanks Adrien."_

_"Oh, so that means you like me right? I was afraid you didn't like me."_ Adrien was telling her relieved, his hand in a wax mold box. _"Of course I like you."_ She said, stopping as she realized what she had let slip.

_"They're so made for each other."_ Ladybug said, smiling at Ivan and Mylene. _"Just like us two."_ Chat Noir said with a flirty smirk.

_"What am I supposed to do with this?"_ Ladybug asked holding out the chain in front of her, _"It's probably just trying to tell you that you're chained to me forever."_

_"I'll meow you a serenade one day."_ Chat Noir told her as they lead the giant baby towards them slowly, making Ladybug giggle at the thought.

_"For you m'lady."_ Chat Noir said, kneeling and holding out a beautiful red rose to her. _"Chat Noir, I can't accept this rose from you."_ She told him, holding back the tears in her eyes as the pain in his came through.

_"Don't worry kitty, we're not going to let her rain on Paris's parade."_ Ladybug said with a smirk. Chat Noir grinned, saying it devilishly, _"Was that a pun I heard m'lady?"_

_"You don't think I'm really as evil as your nightmare do you?"_ Ladybug asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, _"Of course I don't. You're the lady of my dreams."_ Chat Noir told her gently, giving her a slight bow and a loving smile before blowing her a kiss.

She put her hand out to the rain. She'd just have to wait it out.

_"Hey."_ Adrien said softly with a nervous smile.

She let out a small huff, and didn't respond.

_"I was only trying to get the chewing gum off of your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends."_ He admitted, looking back at her from under his umbrella. _"It's all sort of new to me."_ He gave her another small smile, holding out his umbrella for her to take. She could see that he was being sincere. His voice was sad, and a bit lonely. There was a softness in his eyes as he looked at her, their bright green color drawing her in. An uneven beating started in her heart as she hesitantly took the umbrella from him.

It closed on her, of course that was her luck. Adrien started laughing, a real laugh that made her heart beat faster, even as she started to laugh with him._ "See you tomorrow."_ Adrien told her with that innocent smile, walking out into the rain towards his car.

_"I'd say we are spot on with our disguises."_ He touched one of the spots on her mask and she rolled her eyes.

_"You can't even give me a day?"_ She asked heavily.

He laughed more, _"A day? My life is yours m'lady, now and forever."_

"Marinette!"

Her eyes slowly opened, seeing Adrien staring down at her in worry. He was practically crushing her to his chest the second her eyes opened, "You are going to give me a heart attack. You can't keep doing this to me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, the tears in her eyes falling in her relief, "Kitty. Oh kitty, I'm so glad that you are okay. I was so afraid I wouldn't make it in time." She hugged him tighter, her hands starting to shake as her fear took over.

She had almost lost him. She had almost lost him forever.

He hugged her tighter before his grip loosened in shock, pulling away to stare at her face, "Wait, what did you just say?"

She couldn't stop the relieved tears in her eyes from falling, "I saw the red light on your chest, and I didn't know if I was going to make it. I thought I was going to lose you, I thought it was going to be all my fault I,"

Adrien kissed her and she had no reason to hold back.

They pulled away from each other, tears in Adrien's eyes already, "You remember? You remember everything?"

She nodded touching his face gently, "Of course it was you. You're the only person who has ever had my heart. I can't believe I didn't see it."

"Neither of us did." He said remorsefully before hugging her tightly, "Don't ever do that again bugaboo. I can't lose you."

She let him bury himself in her shoulder as she put her hand on the back of his head softly, running her fingers through his soft hair, "You would have done it for me. You protect me all the time. It was my turn to protect you." She kissed the side of his head, "I knew you would take care of me. You always have."

He put his forehead to hers closing his eyes as he whispered it lovingly, "And I always will. Now and forever."

She closed her eyes, knowing that this was what fate had planned all along, and knowing that her future from here would be the future that they chose, together.

"Now and forever."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Again, thank you so much to everyone for taking the time to read my story. Your comments are uplifting and I am truly glad that you all were with me to the end!**

**This isn't my first story and it won't be my last, so stay tuned for more from AgresteBug!**

**If you haven't had enough, don't fret! I have written... wait for it... EPILOGUES! Woohoo! You can find them on my page easily and they are all together for an easy find. Those nagging questions, those light loose ends, everything has been answered!**

**Au Revoir for now! **


End file.
